Love and War - Sequel to The Bookworm and the Business man
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: This is the third story in the series to When Opposites Attract and The Bookworm and the Business Man. check those out first. It's all kicking off at Hogwarts as Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack the school, fighting students, Dumbledore's Army and the Order. Lives will be lost on both sides but will Harry defeat Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the next story in the series after When Opposites Attract and The Bookworm and the Business Man so please read these first before reading this one as this follows on from The Bookworm and the Buisness man._

_I have taken parts of this from the Deathly Hallows movie and book but I have changed some things obviously._

_I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it._

**Chapter 1 – The Return to Hogwarts**  
The door soon came into view. Neville stepped up the step and pushed the door open.

"Oi you lot, I've got a surprise for you all!" Nevilel called out.

He jumped down to let the others follow him. One by one they stepped up to see a large room below them which was filled with about 30 or more Hogwarts students. There were gasps and cheers as the group jumped down to meet their old friends and classmates. The group were pulled into hugs while the boys high fived each other. Once all the greetings were over, they were able to take in their surroundings. The room had sleeping bags, airbeds and hammocks as well as two working bathrooms and a radio.

"What is this place?" Ron gasped, looking around.  
"It's the Room of Requirement. We've been using it as a hide out. It's the only safe place now in the castle and the one place that Snape and the Carrows can't get in." Neville explained.  
"Wow this is brilliant." Fred grinned.

They couldn't believe how many students were now gathered in the room.

"Dumbledore's Army has gained quite a few members and Ginny managed to copy your coins Hermione so that our new members could have them." Neville spoke.  
"They've been of great use to us. Its the only way we can all communicate without anyone getting suspicious. It's not like they can take money off us." Ginny added.  
"I always knew you were brilliant Hermione." Fred commented, hugging Hermione.

Neville informed the group that due to him causing havock around the castle, they went for his Grandmother but thankfully Dawlish bit off more than he can chew with Gran, he's still in St Mongos." Neville grinned.

"They were considering chucking him out or sending him to Azkaban so he's been hiding out in here since." Ginny added.  
"Bloodly hell Neville. I think being Harry's friend has did you more harm than good." Ron laughed.  
"Well it's all about standing up for what you believe in and fighting for the greater good." Neville answered modestly. "They don't like the fact that we're not giving up easily."  
"Dumbledore's Army all the way!" A Ravenclaw fourth year cheered.  
"Wow." Hermione gasped, looking around at the group of students which included the likes of Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Faye Dunbar, Colin and Nigel Creevey, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot and Micheal Corner.

"What brings you back here Harry?" Micheal Corner asked.  
"We're looking for something." Harry answered.

Just then the door of the Room of Requirement flew open and in came a panicking Justin Finch Fletchy.  
"Harry Potter has been sighted in Hogsmede." he gasped, not realising Harry was stood in the room. "Oh my goodness you're here."  
"Do they know he's in the area?" Neville asked.  
"Yeah they do know and they're on the prowl." Justin gasped, getting his breath back.  
"Should we leave?" Colin Creevey asked.  
"I think we'll be alright there." Neville replied.

The chatter began again as the group started asking Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George 101 questions about what they'd been up too. They could only tell them so much though. Just as they were chatting, Harry's scar soared with pain. Voldemort was angry and had found out that one of his horcruxes were gone.  
Harry sat down on the floor with his head in his hands in the hope the pain would subside. Seamus was on his feet in a flash with a glass of water for Harry.

"Thanks mate." Harry said, taking a sup of the liquid.  
"We need to get going. I think he knows we're here." Harry gasped to Hermione and Ron.  
"What's happening?" Neville asked.  
"Yeah Harry what's the plan? What do you need us to do?" Seamus asked.  
"Look guys we need you all to hold the fort for us, buy us some well needed time. Do whatever you feel you need too but please be careful." Harry stated.  
"Harry has to find something that is hidden in the castle as soon as he can." George spoke.  
"What is it Harry?" Lavender Brown asked.  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you that." Harry replied.  
"Harry if it is in the Room of Requirement, they'll all need to get out of here." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
"Why can't you tell us Harry? Is it something to do with fighting you-know-who?" Neville asked.  
"Yes I guess you could say that." Harry replied sheepishly.  
"Then let us help you mate. If you're looking for something we'll help you find it." Seamus replied.

All of the other members of Dumbledore's Army nodded their heads in agreement. Harry didn't really want any of them to help find the diadem as it meant telling them what they were looking for and why they were looking for it which also meant loosing precious time.

"Harry is there anyway they can help us?" Hermione wondered.  
"Do any of you Ravenclaws know of where the lost diadem might be?" Harry finally asked.  
"No it's been lost for centuries." Padma Patil answered.

Just then the door that opened out into the passageway opened and in came Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood.

"Hello everyone. We got your message Neville." Luna stated cheerily.

Seamus lept to his feet and dashed over to his best friend, Dean.  
The clock was ticking at an alarming rate and time was running out fast. The longer they stood chatting, the less time they had to find the diadem.

"Why are you looking for the diadem?" Micheal Corner asked.  
"We need it to help us destory you-know-who for good." Harry answered.  
"We know it's in the castle somewhere but we don't know where." Ron added.  
"I tried looking in the Room of Requirement the other day but I couldn't find it and I have already spoke to Helena." Ginny said.  
"Did Helena tell you where it was at?" Luna asked Ginny.  
"No she wouldn't tell me." Ginny replied sadly. "It could be in the Room of Requirement but I didn't see it."  
"I think it would be worth a few of us checking it again just to be sure." Luna suggested.  
"Yeah that would be a good idea." Hermione replied.  
"I'll go and try and speak to Helena again." Luna offered.  
"I'll come with you Luna. We can go under my invisibility cloak so you don't get caught." Harry answered.  
"That is very thoughtful of you Harry." Luna answered.  
"Right you two go and try and speak to Helena." Fred spoke. "George and I will help Ginny and Hermione search the Room of Requirement."  
"And anyone else who wants to help." George added.  
"Some of us could cause a distraction near Ravenclaw tower." Micheal Corner suggested.  
"That would be brilliant." Fred chirped, tossing Micheal some darkness power. "Here use this."

Micheal, Padma, Terry and Anthony all left the room with some decoy detinators and darkness powder. A few other students left the room, heading off in seperate directions in a bid to cause diversons.

"We need to get going Luna." Harry spoke.

Before they left, the door flew open again and in came Harry's old Quidditch team mates, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alica Spinnet, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood.  
Fred and George dashed straight over, lifting Lee off his feet and ruffling his hair. Cho Chang was next though the potrait hole.

"So are we fighting?" Lee Jordan asked.  
"I'd hate to break it to you all but we're not fighting. That was never our intention when we said we wanted to come back here." Harry answered to the group, a gulity feeling in his stomach.  
"I thought we were here to drive the death eaters out." Oliver Wood said.

Harry just shook his head.

"I think we might have to fight Harry. I just have a bad feeling about this all." Hermione spoke sadly.  
"Hopefully it won't come to that Hermione." Harry said as his scar pained again. "He's moving."  
"I think we should go Harry." Luna spoke, placing her small hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Good luck Harry and please be careful." Hermione urged.

Harry took out his cloak and placed it over himself and Luna then led her towards the good. There was a chorus of 'good lucks' from the large group.


	2. Chapter 2 - Helena Ravenclaw

_I know this happens much later in the book/movie but I decided to bring this forward._ _It's a very short chapter I'm afraid. _

_Also unfortunately the Fremione aspect of this story will have to take a bit of a back seat due to the nature of the story. I will try my very best to write in as many little moments here and there as I can. I hope it doesn't put you off this story._

**Chapter 2 – Helena Ravenclaw**  
As they stepped onto the empty corridor, Harry whipped out the Maurader's Map from his jacket pocket.

"We're on the fifth floor." He said to Luna.

The two made their way to Ravenclaw Tower, being exceptionally careful not to be seen which wasn't an easy task as Luna kept tripping on the edges of the cloak. Higher and higer they climbed up to Ravenclaw tower. Harry had never been to this part of the castle before.

"She's usually around here somewhere." Luna spoke, leading Harry towards a window.  
"Is that her there Luna?" Harry asked as he spotted someone floating near an archway.  
"Yes that's her." Luna replied.

The two quickly moved over to the archway which overlooked the court yard which was dreched in darkness.

"Helena." Luna spoke.  
"Who's there?" The ghost asked.  
"It's me, Luna Lovegood." Luna answered, emerging from the cloak.  
"Oh hello there Luna." Helena replied. "You have company?"  
"Yes my friend Harry Potter would like to speak to you." Luna anwered.

Harry threw off the cloak, wrapping it around his arm.

"What does Harry Potter wish to speak to me about?" Helena wondered.  
"He needs to ask you a very important question." Luna replied. "I'll go and leave you two to it."  
"No Luna you can stay." Harry replied.  
"What is it you need to ask me boy?" Helen asked.  
"It's about your Mother's diadem." Harry answered. "I want to know if you know where it is at."  
"Why do you seek it?" Helena questioned.  
"I need to find it so I can destroy it." Harry replied. "If I can destroy it, I can destroy you-know-who once and for all."

Helena flew straight through Harry like he'd just gone under an icy shower.

"Helena please can you help us." Luna begged.

Helena turned around, floating back over to Harry and Luna.

"It is here, In the castle, In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, You need only ask." Helena replied.  
"The Room of Requirement. I knew it Harry." Luna replied with a grin. "Thank you so much Helena."

Luna and Harry dived back under the cloak again to make their way back to the Room of Requirement.

"How do we get back in again?" Harry asked.  
"Not to worry Harry. I know how to get into it." Luna replied.


	3. Chapter 3 - Room of requirement

_Another short chapter I'm afraid. I've been reading the Deathly Hallows book to give me a inspiration but it's done me more harm than good, it's completely confused me lol. I obviously want to make the story my own but there's so many important moments in the book that I want to put it too._

**Chapter 3 – The Room of Requirement.**  
Luna had managed to find the entrance to the Room of Requirement, the familiar metal door, appearing in the brick wall. It slotted into place then the two entered quickly, throwing off the cloak.

"Any luck?" Ron asked.  
"It's definitely in here." Harry replied.  
"What he means is, it's in this room in a different form." Hermione explained.  
"So how do we get it?" Seamus asked.  
"Well everyone will have to get out of here then we'll try and get back in again." Hermione answered.  
"Where will we all go?" Parvati asked.  
"Do you think Aberforth would mind if we all went to his?" Ernie wondered.  
"We can't all just leave at once. It'll be too suspicious." Ginny spoke.

Just as they were discussing everything the door flew open as Padma and Antony returned out of breath.

"We all better get back to our common rooms and quick. Apparenly someone seen Harry and Luna and went to tell Snape." Padma gasped.

The students all filled out of the room and dashed to their common rooms as quick as they could. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind with Fred, George, Luna, Dean, Neville and the old Quidditch team.

"We'll go to Aberforth's and let you into the room." Neville spoke.  
"Will Aberforth be ok with that?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah he's fine with it." Oliver replied.

They all disappeared leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George.

"This isn't going to work. We need to get outside and if they know Harry is here, the corridors will be prowling with people." Ron spoke.  
"Little bro, please do not worry. We have a good supply of darkness power with us." Fred replied.  
"Harry could you enlarge the cloak so it would fit over all of us?" Ron wondered.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak and pointed his wand at it "Engorio!". To his surprise the cloak enlarged.

"Everyone under." Hermione urged.

Everyone did as they were asked and surprisingly fitted under. They quickly left the room, waiting for the door to disappear.

"Now what?" Ron asked.  
"We ask the room what we want." Luna replied. "We want a room where we can find what has been lost."

A few moments later, the metal door had clicked into place again.

"That was easy." Ron commented.

They all entered the large room.

"We all need to split up. We're looking for a silver diadem with a blue gem on it." Harry stated.

They all did as they were asked, splitting up and searching every inch of the large room that was filled to the ceiling with random objects.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack." Harry spoke in frustration, knocking over a pile of old school books.

It was then that he seen it, glittering in a black velvet box.

"Guys I think I've found it!" Harry shouted, lifting the box up.

Hermione raced around the corner bumping straight into Ron.

"That's it. That's it." She shrieked.  
"Lets get out of here and get this room back to what everyone needs it for." Harry stated as Fred, George and Luna appeared.

Under the cloak they went as they stepped outside the room. The door disappeared again.

"Luna, you do it. You know what to ask for." Harry spoke.

**********  
Sorry for the very short chapters at the moment. I'm still planning this story and where I'm going to with it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Professors at War

_Another short chapter I'm afraid._

**Chapter 4 – Professors at War**  
"Who's there?" A male voice asked, as he wondered down the corridor his wand held out at arms length.  
"Quick it's one of the Carrows!" Luna shrieked under the cloak.  
"We can't go into the room now Luna when he's around." Hermione gasped.  
"Stand right up against the wall." Harry urged.

The group backed up so they were touching the wall with their wands held out.

"Protego!" Hermione cast as quietly as she could, casting an invisble shield around her and her friends.

The death eater walked right passed them twice but didn't even notice they were there.

"Good thinking Mione." Fred commented.  
"It might keep him away." Hermione answered.

Hermione also cast a silencing spell too just to be on the safe side.

"I wish he'd bugger off." Ron moaned.  
"McGongall what are you doing out on patrol?" Carrow questioned.  
"McGonagall?" Hermione gasped.  
"I heard about some activity on this floor so I thought I'd come and see what was going on." McGongall answered in a short tone. "But as you can see, there is no one here!"  
"Well I was informed that Potter is roaming about the school!" Carrow stated.  
"Potter as in Harry Potter?" McGonagall gasped.  
"Yes Harry bloody Potter." Carrow snapped.  
"Harry Potter cannot be in the school. It is just impossible!" McGongall stated.  
"If we've called him and he comes and Potter isn't here we're in serious trouble." Carrow seeted. "We'll just blame it on some kids playing a prank. Yeah that'll do."  
"No you will NOT!" McGongall shouted. "I will not permit you to torture or hurt any more of my innocent students!"  
"This is not your school old doll and you have no say what I can and cannot do to my students!" Carrow snapped, spitting in her face.

That was all it took for Harry to jump out from below the cloak.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted.

Amycus was lifted into the air and writhed around in pain the crashed to the ground with a merciful thud.

"POTTER!" McGonagall gasped.  
"Professor McGonagall." Harry answered.  
"Potter...you're here. What are you doing here?" She asked in complete shock.  
"Professor we had to come here to find something. I think you-know-who is on his way here now." Harry explained.  
"And did you find what you were looking for?" McGonagall questioned.  
"Yes we have found it." Harry replied.  
"Are you leaving now?" McGonagall asked.  
"If he is on his way, I'm staying put. I want to meet him face to face." Harry stated.  
"But Potter, he'll kill you if he finds you, you do realise that." McGonagall shrieked.  
"Well I'm hoping to kill him before he has the chance to kill me. I have to be the one to kill him professor, destory him once and for all." Harry answered.  
"Well then Potter, what do you want me to do?" McGonagall asked.  
"You need to get the students out of here as soon as possible." Harry spoke. "You-know-who may want me but he won't care about killing anybody in his path."  
"We shall secure the school for you Potter, we will do everything we can." McGonagall spoke. "I don't know how we're going to get all the students out though.  
"If they can get into Hogsmede and disapparate from there." Harry spoke. "There's a passageway that leads into the Hogshead."  
"Right you are Potter." McGonagall spoke then with a wave of her wand, cast thick ropes around Amycus then took his wand.

Before she left she waved her wand and three patronus cats appeared, they ran off in different directions.

"Just informing the other heads of houses." She informed Harry.  
"Thank you so much Professor." Harry spoke.  
"It's not at all a problem Potter. It's good to see you again." McGonagall replied.  
"You too." Harry answered.

McGonagall walked off in her tartan pyjamas, levitating Amycus as she went, not caring if he hit his head off the wall.


	5. Chapter 5 - Help from The Order

_Parts of this chapter have been taken from the Deathly Hallows boo_k. _I'm sort of using the book and movie as a guide but obviously I want to make the story my story and change things although there are so many important moments in the book. Fremione has also take a back seat for the time being due to the nature of the story but I will try and add in a few moments with our fave couple._

**Chapter 5 – Help from the Order.**  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George and Luna all returned to the Room of Requirement which was back into the state they had first found it, complete with hammocks, sleeping bags and two bathrooms. The group contacted the others via their coins to let them know they were back.

The old Quidditch team returned to the room along with Neville, Dean and Cho. However they were not alone. They were now joined by more people now, members of the Order; Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and four of his friends. Even Sirius was there not caring who seen him.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry gasped, spotting his godfather.  
"Did you think I'd just sit at home twiddling my thumbs while you are all here fighting?" Sirus laughed.  
"But, but people will see you. You'll get caught." Harry shrieked.  
"Oh I think there are more important things to worry about tonight than me." Sirus answered.  
"Harry what's going on? We got messages telling us you were back here and that you needed back up." Lupin asked.  
"Are we fighting?" Sirius asked.  
"I think we might have to fight Sirius. You-know-who knows that Harry is here." Hermione answered.  
"He could be on his way here." Harry added.  
"What about Snape?" Lupin then asked.  
"He knows Harry was seen in Hogsmede and in the school." Padma replied.  
"What about the Carrows?" Sirius asked.  
"Well Mcgonagall took out Amycus a short while ago. I don't know about his sister." Harry replied.  
"If we're going to fight, they'll need to evacuate the school. The students won't even be safe in their common rooms or dormitories." Molly spoke up.  
"I think any student who is of age should be given the chance to stay and fight." Lupin spoke and most people agreed.

Molly went to say something but Arthur stopped her.

"Molly we cannot stop them if they want to fight. Harry, Ron, Hermione and all of their friends are of age." Arthur spoke.  
"And we're going to need as much help as we can get on our side. It won't be easy taking down those death eaters." Sirius added.  
"We need some sort of a plan." Lupin spoke.  
"Have we got time to make a plan?" Molly asked.

The trio stood listening to the conversation going on between the Order members, not knowing what to say. They had got the diadem but they needed to destroy it along with the cup.

"I think this room should be used as a safe room for any students who do not wish to leave the school but are too young to fight, especially if they have family fighting." Harry finally spoke.  
"Yes that would be a good idea. Ginny could stay here. Means she won't have to go to Aunt Muriels." Molly answered.  
"I am NOT staying here while you are all fighting. I want to fight too!" Ginny snapped, her face turning the colour of her hair.  
"You will not be fighting Ginerva, you are far too young." Molly stated.  
"Look if Ginny wants to fight, let her. She's more than capable." Bill spoke.  
"She's just a child." Molly cried.  
"Mum, I am not a child anymore. I am nearly 17 and I want to fight. You need all the help you can get." Ginny answered.

The door to the room opened and Colin Creevey dashed inside being followed by his younger brother Dennis.

"Everyone better get back to their dormitories and fast." Colin gasped, catching his breath.  
"What's going on Colin?" Harry asked.  
"Snape knows you're here Harry. Apparently he's sending people to check all the common rooms and dormitories so we all need to get back and fast." Colin explained.  
"Right everyone, keep you coins in your pockets." Harry spoke.  
"Don't worry Harry we won't tell anyone you're here or where you are. We're on you're side." Seamus spoke and everyone else in the room nodded.  
"You all better get out of here." Lupin urged.

The students all left the room as fast as they could.

"Oh I do hope they'll all be alright." Hermione said sadly.

The group fell into different conversations. The old Gryffindor quidditch team were chatting in one corner while members of the Order sat making plans in another.

"What do we do now Harry?" Ron asked.  
"We need to get the two horcruxes destroyed." Harry answered.  
"How are we going to do that?" Ron then asked.  
"I think I know the answer to that one." Hermione replied.

Ron and Harry were not at all surprised that Hermione had the answer.

"I think we might need to pay the Chamber of Secrets a visit to get a Basilisk fang to destory them." Hermione stated.  
"You are bloody brilliant Hermione." Ron chirped.  
"Yes but we can't exactly go now while the corridors are being patrolled." Hermione spoke.  
"Why don't you use my cloak?" Harry asked.  
"Too risky Harry. I remember you telling me that you thought Snape always knew when you were under the cloak." Hermione answered.

Neville lept to his feet, holding his fake galleon in his hand.

"Seamus said that Snape is gathering all students in the Great Hall to speak to them." Neville stated.  
"I say we all go too. Personally I want to see Snape face to face." Harry spoke.  
"No, Harry you can't. He'll kill you." Hermione cried.  
"He won't kill me. He knows that you-know-who has to be the one to do it and he's probably on his way here anyway." Harry answered.  
"Whatever you decide Harry, we are with behind you all of the way." Lupin spoke.  
"Ginny will you take me to Gryffindor tower, we can go down with the rest of them." Harry spoke.  
"Yes. I'll go with you Harry." Ginny answered.  
"The rest of us will follow you down." Lupin replied.

Harry and Ginny were just about to leave the room when the potrait hole swung opened once again. The face that appeared shocked everyone that was in the room. The man had a mop of ginger hair and glasses that were pushed high up his nose.

"Am I too late?" Percy Weasley asked.

The other Weasleys just stood staring at Percy, their mouths hanging open. Even Fred and George seemed lost for words for once.

"I am so sorry. I was a complete and utter fool!" Percy roared, making Luna jump.  
"I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat. I was a – a -"  
"Ministry loving, family disowning. Power hungry moron!" Fred snapped.  
"Yes I was exactly all of them Fred." Percy sniffed.  
"Well,you can't say fairer than that." Fred said.

Molly dissolved into a puddle of tears, pushing Fred aside to pull Percy into the biggest bone crushing hugs she could muster.

"Oh Percy dear, it's so good to have you back." She sobbed.  
"I am honestly so sorry Mother. I really am." Percy spoke.  
"So what made you change your mind Perce?" George asked.  
"Well I've been wanting to get out of the Ministry for a while but it's not an easy task at the moment, actually it's impossible if you don't want thrown into Azkaban. I managed to get in contact with Aberforth and he informed me that there was going to be a fight here." Percy explained.  
"Well it's good to have you back bro. Just don't be pulling a stunt like that again!" George answered.  
"Don't worry I won't be." Percy replied.  
"Ginny we need to get going." Harry spoke, pulling Ginny away from her family reunion.

Harry and Ginny darted from out the door, going un-noticed by her family who were all stood around Percy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontations

**Chapter 6 – Confrontations **

Harry followed Ginny the whole way up to the Gryffindor common room where they pulled on a set of school robes over their muggle clothing.

"Harry I really think you better go under the cloak." Ginny spoke.  
"Alright I will." Harry answered.

McGonagall appeared at the common room portait hall still in her tartan dressing gown. The common room was filled with worried and scared students all wondering what was going on, most of them were now in their clothes rather than pyjamas. Some even had bags with them.

"Professor Snape would like you all to go to the Great Hall." McGonagall stated.  
"What is happening Miss?" A second year asked.  
"Are we leaving?" A first year asked.  
"I want to go home." Another first year cried.  
"I'm sorry I cannot answer any of your questions at this moment in time. However I am hopeful that all of you under the age of 17 will be leaving the castle tonight." McGonagall answered. "Prefects please can you lead the students down to the Great Hall in an orderly and perferably quiet fashion.  
"Yes Professor McGonagall." Colin Creevey who was the Gryffindor Prefect answered.

Colin Creevey and Natalie Roogan lead the students out of the common room with Harry and Ginny amongst them. They walked side by side down the numerous sets of stairs with Ginny's hand linked with Harry's.

"Are you scared Harry?" She asked quietly.  
"Not really." Harry answered.

They finally arrived at the Great Hall, meeting the other students from the other three houses. When they entered, the were forced to stand in their houses with all the staff members along the back. Some of the school's ghosts were also there, floating by the sides of the professors.

The Great Hall had never been so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. The ceiling was a dark navy in colour, making the hall feel very eerie. Snape waltzed in, his long black robes, blowing behind him. Behind him came Amycus and Alecto Carrow. There were shudders amongst the already scared students, some of whom held onto their friends for comfort. The doors of the Great Hall banged shut as soon as everyone was in. Snape took his place at the front where the teacher's table once sat.

"I am sure many of you are wondering why I have gathered you all here tonight." He spoke in a cold tone. "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmede."

The students all gasped at the mention of Harry's name. Ginny gripped Harry's hand tighter under the cloak. Harry was glad to see that none of his fellow Gryffindor students batted an eyelid at him when this was mentioned.

"SILENCE!" Snape shouted as some whispering broke out amongst the students.

The students became silence at once, fearing they'd get into serious trouble if they disobeyed Snape.

"Now if anyone, student or staff temp to aid Mr Potter they will be punished." Snape spoke.

McGonagall dropped her head, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Any persons who have knowledge of these events who fail to come forward will be treated as equally guilty." Snape stated.

Not one single person moved a muscle, all too scared too. Not even the Slytherin students did. Snape began to walk up and down the floor, looking along the rows of students who all now had their heads dropped and were looking at the floor or their shoes. Some had closed their eyes tightly, praying that the nightmare they were currently enduring would soon end. Praying that Hogwarts would once again be the fun, safe place that it used to be.

"If anyone here has any knowledge of where Mr Potter is, please step forward now!" Snape urged.

No one stepped forward, not a single student or staff member moved from the spots they were frozen too, too scared to make a single sound. Harry however threw the cloak off himself and Ginny then dashed into the middle of the floor to confront Snape himself. Students backed away and gasped at the site of him, especially those who was unaware that he was in the castle.

"It seems that despite your intense security measures Professor, you still have a bit of a security problem!" Harry seethed.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open and in walked members of the Order, Harry's old Quidditch team mates and Dumbledore's Army members being led by Kingsley. All the students took a step back towards the walls.

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry demanded to know. "Tell them exactly what happened that night? Tell them how you looked Dumbledore in the eye and killed him!"

Snape drew out his wand but McGonagall stepped in front of Harry, her own wand out ready to fight. The scared students backed away as far as possible. Snape went to lower his wand when he saw that it was McGonagall. The members of the order drew their wands too, ready in case they had to protect not only Harry but McGonagall and the other students too.

McGonagall then shot a spell at Snape but he blocked it with one swift moment. She then shot several more but Snape blocked every single one of them. One of her spells hit the Carrows who were standing behind snape. They fell to the floor. Snape began to fight back against McGonagall but both of them kept blocking the attacking spells. Snape gave up fighting McGonagall, turned on the spot then flew out the window.

"COWARD! COWARD!" McGonagall shouted.

The students all began cheering while McGonagall lit the candles along the walls to light the room up.

"Are you alright Professor?" Harry asked McGonagall.  
"Yes Potter, I am alright, thank you." McGonagall answered, wiping her brow with a tartan hanky.  
"What's happening now?" Molly Weasley asked.  
"We need to get all the younger students out of here as fast as we can. Anyone 17 and over can stay if they want but everyone else has to go." McGonagall spoke.  
"What about Potter?" Pansy Parkinson questioned. "Someone get him quick!"

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all stepped protectively around Harry.

"Not a hope in hell!" Ginny spat, giving Pansey a threatening look.

Filch then came running into the hall carrying his cat.

"Students out of bed, students out of bed!" He gasped, out of breath.  
"They are supposed to be out of breath, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall spoke. "I think Mr Filch you should take the Slytherins here to the basements."  
"What if we want to stay and fight?" One Slytherin 6th year asked.  
"I don't think we can trust any of you to be honest, unless of course you want to stay and find on our side. If not then I no other option but to ask you to follow Mr Filch and Professor Slughorn down to the Dungeons." McGonagall answered.


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan of Action

**Chapter 7 – Plan of Action**

Snape had vanished and the Carrow siblings were stunned, tied up with robes that Kingsley had conjured around them to make sure neither of them could go anywhere. McGpnagall took a stand at the front of the Great Hall where all of the students watched her carefully.

"Ok everyone we need you all to stay calm first and formost." She stated. "Any student who is over the age of 17 can stay and fight if we need you so I suggest those of you who do want to stay, prepare youselves."

Kingsley moved to beside McGonagall.

"Those of you who are underage will be taken to a special room where a passageway will take you all out to Hogsmede. I will send patronuses to all of your parents to let them know to come and collect you and take you all to safety. A man called Aberforth is already waiting on you all."

"What about our belongings?" A Ravenclaw student asked.

"Unfortunately we won't have time to let you collect them. I do hope however that you all have your wands with you." McGonagall answered. "Those of you who wish to stay in the castle due to older family members fighting, can stay in the safety of the Room of Requirement. I will ask the house elves to send a good supply of food and drinks up there for you all."

"Will our families have to fight too?" A hufflepuff third year asked.  
"They are more than welcome to return to the school once they have taken you all to safety. We will need all the support we can get but our main priority at the moment is getting you all out of her safely."  
"Do you think we could house all of the underage students in one of the common rooms if we put plenty of protective spells around it?" Professor Slughorn suggested.  
"Yes that would be a very good idea. The Ravenclaw tower would probably be the safest option." McGonagall answered. "Professor Flitwick could you arrange that for us?"  
"Yes Professor McGonagall I shall do that right now." Flitwick replied.  
"Will they be completely safe there though Minerva?" Molly asked.  
"Yes hopefully they should be. We need to house the muggle born students somewhere as their parents will be unable to collect them at Hogsmede." McGonagall answered.  
"Unless some of the non muggle born children and families would be willing to take the muggle born children with them?" Kingsley wondered looking out at the large group of students.

Neville ran to the front of the hall.

"Aberforth says there's already a group of parents waiting." Neville gasped.  
"Lets get them out of here." McGonagall demanded. "Prefects could you all lead your students to the seventh floor please. Neville could you go with them to show them where to go."  
"I'll go with them too Professor." Seamus offered.  
"Anyone who wants to stay can stay here but you have to be 17 or over." McGonagall stated and a few underage students moaned and complained.

The house prefects led the underage students out of the Great Hall and to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement appeared to Neville and Seamus. They all followed them inside where some worried parents were already waiting. Kingsley and Lupin were also there to ensure the students went with the corrent people.

"I'll take Karen with me and take her to my Mother's house." the mother of a Hufflepuff student offered as Karen was a muggle born.  
"Yes that would be brilliant, Mrs Dobbs." Kingsley answered.  
"Then I'll come back and help out. I'll bring my oldest with me, they can help. They are both of age." Mrs Dobbs said.

The evacuation process went without any drama thankfully despite the fact there were a lot of tears from students who were leaving their friends behind, not knowing if they'd ever see each other again.

"I think the muggle born students should stay here. It's the only really safe place in this whole castle." Lupin spoke.  
"Yes that would be the best idea. Surely it will accomidate them all." Kingsley answered.  
"Yes it will and it will get bigger the more students that are in it." Neville said.  
"That's that settled then." Kingsley answered.  
"All underage muggle born students are to stay here as you will be safe here." Kingsley announced.  
"What about the Ravenclaw common room?" one Ravenclaw asked.  
"We can't risk sending you back up there incase it's attacked." Lupin answered.  
"Any students who's parents are unable to collect you will have to stay here too." Kingsley stated.

The room began to change to accomidate the large number of students who'd be staying in it. More sleeping bags, pillows and matresses appeared along with two bathrooms. Banners of Gyrffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also appeared. There was even a radio.

"What about food?" a student asked.  
"McGonagall will get the house elves from the kitchen to bring you all some up." Kingsley answered.

Neville and Seamus asked the room to provide some games and books to keep the students occupied. While they did this, Neville's grandmother appeared along with a couple of others.  
**********  
Back in the Great Hall a plan of action was being advised by McGonagall, Molly Weasley and the remaining Hogwarts professors. There was a large group of students from all four houses who had stayed behind all willing to fight.

"First we need to put every protection known around the school. It'll keep you-know-who out for the time being but I can't promise it'll keep him and his followers out for good." McGonagall spoke.  
"We need to send people to watch all the secret passageways." Slughorn stated.

Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch and Trewlaney disppeared from the Great Hall, muttering protective curses as they went.

"Nearly Headless Nick?" McGonagall called and the Gryffindor house ghost came floating up to McGonagall.  
"Yes Professor." He answered.  
"Go and round up as many of the ghosts as possible and even Peeves, he might come in useful and explain to them what's going on. Also I suggest you ask the potraits to move to safer places just incase they get attacked." McGonagall asked.  
"Yes I will do that right away." Nick answered, bowing.

McGonagall dashed out into the hall way, her wand held at arms length. She pointed it at large suits of armour which were right outside the Great Hall.

"Hogwarts is threatened!" She shouted. "Man the bounderies, protect us, do your duty to the school!"

The statues all jumped from their place and moved out of the large doors into the darkness, forming a ring of security.  
Just as this was happening, Harry's scar seared with intense pain. He fell to the floor, closing his eyes tightly. Voldemort was flying and Harry recognised the large iron gates and winged boars which were the gates to Hogwarts. Harry pulled himself together, standing up.

"He's on his way here!" He informed McGonagal and the others.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Voice

_Like I've said before, I have used the deathly hallows book and movies as a guideline for this story, changing parts of it to make it my own._

**Chapter 8 – The voice**  
The Great Hall was lined with students all of whom were willing to stay and fight, students from all four of the Hogwarts houses. Fear and worry was etched on many a face in the room. Although they all knew they were going to have to fight, none of them knew what exactly was going to happen. The fear spread through them all like wildfire but inside they knew they had to stay and fight for the greater good, to support their school which was their home, to support their friends and family.

Most of their families had been affected by Voldemort and his followers for years, some of whom had lost people because of him. This was their chance to stand up and fight for what they believed in, to fight for a better world for them to live in, to bring up their children in. All the underage students had been evacuated although some were hiding out in the safe Room of Requirement. Kingsley, Lupin, Neville and Seamus all returned to the Great Hall with Neville's granmother and the people she had brought with her.

"Aberforth will send anyone else who's coming to fight down to us." Neville spoke.

McGongall was about to give instructions to everyone when a voice echoed through the hall as though coming from large invisible speakers. The voice was cold and sent shivers down the bravest of people.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." The voice spoke, cold and slow.

A high pitched scream filled the room as a Ravenclaw student covered her ears while her friend hugged her tightly.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do want to spill magical blood." the voice continued.

Padma Patil had tears streaming down her pretty face as she clung to her twin sister Parvati and Lavender Brown for support.

"Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded." Voldemort spoke.  
"NO! NOT A HOPE IN HELL!" Ron shouted.  
"You have until midnight." Voldmort said.

All eyes were now on Harry who stood with his friends, all eyes burning into him like a hot poker.

"Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson, who had stayed shouted.  
"Miss Parkinson I would like to ask you to leave at once, as your loyalities clearly are not with protecting your school!" McGonagall demanded. "Mr Filch could you please escort Miss Parkinson and her friends out of here!"

Kingsley then took a stand once again.

"Look everyone, we don't have very long. Midnight is only an hour away. We need you all to do whatever you think it will take to protect the school." He spoke. "If you could split into groups of three and four. Groups of fighters will be taken to the highest towers of the school."  
"Myself, Lupin and Sirius will take groups of you out onto the grounds." Arthur Weasley stated.  
"We also need people to secure and defend all the entrances of the school." Kingsley spoke.  
"We'll do that Kinsgley." Fred offered.  
"We just happen to know all the passageways off my heart." George grinned.  
"Fred please be careful." Hermione pleaded. "Please, I couldn't bare it if I lost you."  
"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere and you please be careful too." Fred answered. "You're my world Mione and I love you."  
"I love you too Fred." Hermione cried.

Fred pulled Hermione into a large hug, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Where are you going too Hermione?" George asked.  
"Ron and I are going to the Chamber of Secrets to get a basalisk fang to destroy these horcruxes." Hermione answered.  
"You better look after her Ron!" Fred stated.  
"I will Fred, I will." Ron answered.

Fred gave Hermione a final hug and kiss then left the Great Hall along with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Arthur, Sirius and Lupin led groups of students out into the Hogwarts grounds. Ron and Hermione were just about to leave when Hagrid arrived with his brother Grawp and some of the centaurs.

"Hagrid!" Harry gasped, running straight for his friend.


	9. Chapter 9 - Chamber of Secrets

Please don't hate me for this chapter but I felt it had to be kept in.

**Chapter 9 – Chamber of Secrets**

Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall and went straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was there floating around, crying to herself about death. She was so busy mopping around, she didn't even realise they were there.

"Does she ever do anything other than cry?" Ron wondered.  
"How are we going to get this open?" Hermione wondered.  
"Leave this to me." Ron grinned and began speaking in an odd language.  
"WHAT?" Hermione questioned.  
"Harry tends to talk in his sleep. I guess I sort of picked some parseltongue up." Ron answered.

The sinks began to move to reveal the entrance of the chamber.

"I will warn you, it's absolutely filthly down there and there's a lot of bones." Ron warned.

Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look.

"Ladies first." Ron urged.  
"No, you go first. You know where you're going." Hermione answered.

Ron stepped onto the ledge and slid down, Hermione followed him, sliding down a long concrete slide. She slid off the edge, falling right on top of Ron who had just got to his feet.

"Sorry about that." She apologised.

Both of them got to their feet and dusted down their clothes. Ron led the way, lighting their wand tips so they could see where they were going. They passed the 60 foot snake skin that made Hermione shudder. She had missed out on this adventure the last time due to being petrified. They came to the end of the tunnel where a ladder led them down to the actual chamber.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked.  
"I think so." Ron asked. "I didn't get this far last time because the roof had kind of caved in on me so I was blocked in."

At the end of the chamber lay the dead basalisk that Harry had killed in his second year, dried blood all around it's large mouth.

"Its digusting looking, isn't it?" Hermione questioned, scrunching up her nose at the horrid smell that was in the chamber.

Even though the horrible creature was dead, they still approached it's body with caution. Ron went on ahead and pulled out a couple of it's pointy fangs.

"Just be careful Ron, you don't want to get pierced by one of those." Hermione warned. "They'll still be dangerous."

Ron managed to pull a couple out without difficulity and handed one to Hermione. She took the diadem and Hufflepuff cup out of her small beaded back.

"I don't think I want to do this Ron!" She shrieked, nervously.  
"We have to Mione." Ron answered. "We'll do one each, at the same time."

They set the horcrux items down on the floor.

"After three." Ron spoke. "1...2...3!"

They both stabbed their items on 3 with the fangs. Blood seemed to spill out from them as well as what looked like black smoke. Hermione and Ron both jumped back, Hermione slipping and falling over. Ron raced to her side and helped her back onto her feet again. A large gush of water came out of the statue and soaked the two of them. Hermione shuddered as the cold water soaked her clothing right through.

"Are they destoryed?" She asked.  
"I think so." Ron answered, still holding onto her.

Hermione hugged Ron tightly, nearly strangling him.

"Ron we did it, we've destoryed two more horcruxes." She cried as Ron hugged her back.

She pulled away slightly then placed a small kiss on his cheek which caused Ron to blush. Ron in the spur of the moment, lifted Hermione off the ground and spun her around then set her back down again. Then without thinking Hermione kissed Ron on the lips, Ron kissing her back again, lifting her off the ground once again. Hermione pulled away, her face red and her soaking hair stuck to her face.

"We better get going." She shrieked, the guilt hitting her like a curse to the chest.

The two of the left the chamber without saying a word, only to cast the spell to take them back to the girls bathroom where Myrtle was waiting patiently on them. She giggled at the sight of the two of them soaked.

"Myrtle why don't you come and do something useful!" Ron snapped. "There's a war going on in the school. You-know-who's on his way!"

Myrtle sobbed and dived into one of the toliets, causing a massive splash.

"We need to find Harry and the others." Hermione stated.

Hermione and Ron left the girl's bathroom to find a battle going on around them. Windows were being smashed, suits of armour were being blown apart. Hermione and Ron ducked and dodged flying bits of glass and armour, casting spells as they went.


	10. Chapter 10 - Hermione's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 10 – Hermione's worst nightmare**  
Hermione and Ron raced down the rubble strewn corridors in a bid to find Harry and their friends, dodging spells and curses as they went. Students dressed in pyjamas or school uniforms were dueling with death eaters twice their age but putting up a bloody good fight.

"We need to find Harry and tell him it's just the snake we need to find now." Ron stated.  
"You don't think he's gave himself in do you?" Hermione asked.

Just as Ron was about to reply, two red heads came into view as Percy and Fred were dueling two hooded death eaters. Hermione and Ron raced over to them to give them a helping hand, shooting spells at the death eaters. Fred spotted Hermine, rushing to her side in a bid to protect her from them but Hermione was quite capable of holding her own. As soon as she saw Fred, guilt hit her worse than being hit with the cruiciatus curse repeatedly over her heat of the moment kiss with Ron. Now, however was not the time to worry about some silly kiss. One of the hoods then fell from one of the death eater's faces to reveal Percy's boss Thicknesse.

"Hello Minister!" Percy spat, anger filling up inside him.  
Thicknesse seemed shocked at Percy's attitude.  
"Did I mention, that as of now, I'm resigning from my post at the Ministry?" Percy questioned.  
"You're joking, Perce!" Shouted Fred, shooting another spell towards the other death eater he was dueling.

The death eater went flying into the air then plumtited to the ground with a merciful thud. Fred shot another spell at the death eater just to be on safe side. Percy shot a curse at his now ex boss which stunned him instantly. Fred stood in his tracks, looking shocked at Percy. He had never seen Percy act like this before, ever!

"You are actuallty joking Perce? I don't think I've heard you joke since..."

There was a massive bang and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ron went flying through the air as the wall that they had been standing near had been blown into pieces by another death eater who had been lurking near by. Hermione too had been flown into the air, landing feet away from Ron. Both of them came around quickly and got to their feet to see what had happened, checking to see if each other were alright.

They found a massive pile of rubble from the wall that had been blown apart, but it wasn't just a wall, it looked like the whole side of the castle had been blown away. A trickle of blood ran down the side of Hermione's face and an ache appeared in her leg. She followed Ron over to see where Fred and Percy was, limping then a high pitched scream filled their ears. The type of agonising scream that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, the type of scream you didn't want to hear as you knew it meant something bad had happened. A lump formed in Hermione's throat and fear filled every inch of her body.

"NO! NO! NO!" Percy was screaming, leaning over someone's limp body.

Hermione mustered all the energy she could find to rush to Percy's side where the sight that met her, made her collapse to the ground, letting out her own agonising scream.

"HERMIONE!" Ron called before realising who Percy was standing over.  
"Fred please don't be dead!" Percy cried.

Ron jumped to his feet and over to his older brother who was shaking Fred's limp body, pleading with him to wake.

"Is...is...dead?" Ron stuttered, taking in the appearance of his pale, dust covered brother.  
"I...I...think so...I can't...I can't find...a...pulse." Percy wailed, pressing two fingers to the side of Fred's neck.  
"We need to do something...something fast...a spell or something..." Ron begged, not giving up hope. "Hermione...please."

Hermione attempted to get up onto her feet, but staggered, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to believe that Fred, her Fred, could be dead, gone forever, leaving her behind. Percy was still shaking Fred, begging him to wake while Ron helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione felt like her world was crumbling down around her like the school she once called 'home'.

"Please do something Hermione!" Ron begged.

Hermione took one look at Fred and dissolved into tears again while Ron tried to consol her, putting her before himself. Percy began muttering incantations under his breath, waving his wand over Fred's body in a bid to revive his brother but it didn't seem to be working.

"He can't be gone, he can't be gone!" Hermione sobbed in Ron's arms.

She pulled herself together then pushed Ron and Percy out of the way, falling down beside Fred who had his trademark smile etched on his face. Hermione grabbed Fred's dust covered jacket, burrying her head in his chest while she sobbed.

"Fred please...please...please...don't be dead...I...I...need you!" She pleaded, soaking Fred's jacket with her tears.

Ron and Percy's hearts, already shattered at the loss of their brother, shattered even more when they watched Hermione. Neither of them had ever seen her act like this before. To them Hermione had always been so strong. She moved from his chest and kissed his neck where his pulse should have been beating but it was still, just like Fred's body.

"Please Fred!" She begged again. "Please come back. I need you! We all need you Fred!"  
"George!" Percy cried. "This will kill him!"

This caused Hermione to sob even harder.

"George needs you too but I need you Fred."  
"He's gone Hermione!" Percy cried, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"NO HE'S NOT! HE'LL COME BACK!" Hermione sobbed, pusing Percy away.  
"Look Hermione, we need to move him from here and take his body to safety!" Percy said after calming himself down.

Just as Percy had said this Lupin, Sirius and George appeared.

"What's wrong?" Lupin asked.  
"What's happened?" Sirius questioned.  
"Who's...who's that?" George asked.

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran straight to George, hugging him as tightly as she could as she sobbed harder than ever before.

"NO! NO! NO! It can't be! Please no!" George gasped.  
"Fred's...Fred's...gone." Hermione sobbed.

George overcome with shock and grief at the loss of his best friend, collapsed to his knees, Hermione falling too, letting out a high pitched agonising cry.

"NOOOOO!" He cried, felling like his world had collapsed around him, like part of him had died.  
"We need to move Fred to somewhere safe." Lupin spoke through the shock.

Both men managed to keep calm despite the fact that inside both were crumbling at the thought of Fred Weasley being dead but they had to stay strong for the Weasley kids and Hermione. Lupin and Sirius tried to cast some spells on Fred but nothing worked. Sirius then conjured a stretcher with his wand while Lupin levitated Fred's body onto it.

The two of them then took Fred to the Great Hall where all the injured were gathered, being attended too by Madame Pompfrey and her hosptial workers and some healers from St Mongos. There was no sign of any of the other Weasley family members or Harry. A healer was straight over to Lupin, Sirius and Fred.

"We...we think he's dead but please do what you can!" Lupin pleaded with the healer.  
"I'll do what I can." She answered.

George and Hermione were frozen to the spot at the entrance to the Great hall, in each other's arms sobbing. Both of them too scared to enter the Great Hall or to be with Fred even though they knew he needed both of them.

_Im sorry. Please don't reading this story because of what I done. I might have a bit of a surprise for you all in later chapters._


	11. Chapter 11 - Fred's Worst Prank

_If you've read my story called War is Over you might recognise part of this story as I've used some of it in this story but have changed it slightly._

**Chapter 11 – Fred's Worst Prank**  
"No Fred, wake up I don't like this prank. Please, please, please wake up. It isn't funny anymore." George sobbed lying over his twin's lifeless body.

George was begging with Fred to wake up and he just had too. Fred couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. But it was no use, no amount of begging from George seemed to wake Fred up.

"Come on Freddie, I need you man! Wake up!" George sobbed grabbing the collar of his shirt. Arthur who had appeared in the Great Hall moments earlier, tried to prise George away from Fred's body but George just pushed him away.

"Is there any way he can be helped?" George cried looking around at his family, all with tears falling from their own eyes. Arthur shook his head.

"THERE HAS TO BE!" George shouted anger filling every part of his aching body.

Hermione tried to comfort George and she seemed to be the only person he let near him. It was as though they both knew how each other were feeling. George had lost his best friend and Hermione had lost the love of her life.

"Why did we have to split up? He'd be alive now if I had of stayed with him. It's all my fault!" George sobbed tugging on Fred's dust covered jacket.

"Come now George it's not your fault at all. Do not blame yourself." Molly soothed putting a reassuring hand on George's shoulder.

Hermione just hugged George tighter.

"Please don't blame yourself George." She sniffed. "None...none of us could help ...it all happened in a flash."

Percy was stood looking lost and helpless, not knowing what to do or what to say to anyone. It was George who was lost however. George had just lost his best friend, his brother and his twin. This was George's worst nightmare come true, his boggart which no riddikulus spell could fix.

Molly knelt beside George, in a bid to comfort him again, trying her best to stay calm, putting on a brave face for the rest of her family. There was still a war going around them all but for them the war had ceased as they grieved the loss of Fred. George's emotions turned from being upset to anger, anger filling every inch of his body as he wanted to find the person who killed his best friend and repay the favour.

"Come on George we all have to be brave. This isn't all over yet. Fred would want you to be brave. No doubt he's looking down at all of us. He would want us to all go out there and fight for what we believe in." Molly spoke and they all knew she was right.

Her words seemed to instantly calm George down. All the Weasley family were there now, stood around Fred's body, grieving in their own little way. There was the oldest Weasley son; Bill, hugging his wife Fleur tightly as she sobbed silently, there was Ginny the only girl and the youngest in the family, stood in Percy's arms as she stared at Fred's body and then there were Arthur and Molly, stood crying silently in each others arms. Charlie was there too, shaking his head in shock. Ron was now consoling Hermione who was blaming herself.  
******

The great hall was strewn with casualties and bodies, people attending to the various wounded. It was like a scene from some horror movie. It was then that Harry appeared being followed by Luna and Neville. Harry ran straight over to the group of redheads to see what was happening. Harry stopped in his tracks when he spotted Fred. The guilt he felt was so immense. Hermione and Ron dashed to Harry's side to see if he was ok.

"He...he's not dead is he?" Harry asked, stuttering.  
"Yes...yes...he's gone Harry. He's gone and...there was...nothing I could do." Hermione cried into her best friend's chest.

There was no way Fred could be dead, no way. To Harry, Fred always seemed invincible. He didn't deserve to die, none of the people lying in the Great Hall deserved to die for him. Harry knew what he was going to do and before anymore innocent people lost their lives because of him. As Harry comforted his two best friends, another body was brought into the Great Hall. This time it was that of one of Malfoy's friends; Crabbe. The stretcher was placed on the floor where the healer pulled a blanket over the Slytherin student's body.

"Bloodly hell! That's Crabbe." Ron shrieked.

Something had changed in Hermione. She straightened herself up, wiped away the last of the tears and looked like she was ready for action.

"We need to get the snake!" She stated.  
"Are you sure you're alright to do this Hermione? To continue fighting? Both of you?" Harry asked.  
"Fred wouldn't want us to give up, he'd want us to fight on and that's what we're going to do." Hermione answered. "If we give up now, then Fred's death will have been in vain."  
"Count me in too! Fred wouldn't want us to give up." George spoke, having overheard what Hermione had said.  
"We need to kill the snake." Harry stated. "He'll more than likely have the snake with him, especially if he knows what we're doing."  
"Did you destroy those other two?" George asked.  
"Yeah Hermione and I did." Ron answered.  
"Then it's just the snake." George spoke, shooting a look at his family.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Battle of Hogwarts

_I'm not very happy with this chapter but I hope you like it. Again parts of this have been taken from the books._

**Chapter 12 – Battle of Hogwarts**  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and George left the Great Hall with their wands held at arms length, keeping their wits about them.

"Where do you think he is?" Ron asked.  
"I've no idea but wherever he is, the snake will be with him." Harry answered.

They bolted up the stairs where students were dueling for their lives. Parvati, Padma, Justin and Ernie were all dueling death eaters, shooting spells in all directions. Parvati sent a strong stunning spell straight at one, knocking him completely off his feet. Ernie sent another one over the banister of the stairs they were fighting on. He plumited to the ground below him, crashing into a pile of rubble. They raced up another flight of stairs to find Kingsley and Flitwick also dueling cloaked men. They managed to find an empty classroom where they took refudge from the raging battle.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking as she listened to the blasts and screams from the battle.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried in vain to venture into Voldemort's thoughts. It was the one time he desperately needed into his mind but his head was already hurting. The other three watched on as Harry tried to find out Voldemort's whereabouts.

"Boat house. He's with Lucius and Snape." Harry answered, feeling sick.  
"Lets go there then." Ron stated.

The four of them left the classroom, bounding down the stairs into the battle zone once again. Harry spotted a Ravenclaw student in serious trouble so shot a spell at the two death eaters in a bid to rescue her. The others had the same idea and managed to help the young girl get away. As they reached the next floor they spotted something that made Hermione's stomach lurch. Freynir Greyback was hunched over a limp looking figure, her curly hair sprawled behind her head.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, blasting a spell at the werewolf which caused him to be shot through the window.

Hermione ran straight over to the girl only to find it was her old dorm mate Lavender Brown.

"Oh no. She's been bitten." Hermione cried.  
"Is she dead?" Ron asked.  
"Not yet but we need to get her into the Great Hall and fast." Hermione demanded.

George carefully lifted the bleeding girl into his arms while Hermione tried to stem the bleeding by pressing a scarf to her neck. George carried her into the Great Hall, taking her straight to one of the Healers, laying her on a stretcher.

"She's been bitten by a wereworlf." George informed them.  
"That bastard better not to roaming around prying on young girls and trying to bite them!" Ron seethed.

Lavender was his ex after all and Greyback had already bitten his brother Bill too.

"We need to get to the boat house Harry." Hermione said.

They quickly left the Great Hall again. The quartet dashed outside into the dark night where fires were burning all around the rubble covered court yard. However they bumped into a group of dementors that floated towards them.

"How the hell am I supposed to conjure a patronus after what has just happened?" George cried, feeling hopeless.  
"I don't think I can do it either." Hermione cried.

Harry and Ron raised their wands and cast the patronus charm causing a stag and a terrier to burst out of their wands. The two patronuses, although strong, were not strong enough to get rid of all of them.

"Sorry guys. I don't think I could find a happy memory at this time." George apologised, a block of ice falling to the pit of his stomach.  
"Please try mate, we need to get rid of them. You know how badly they affect Harry." Ron pleaded.

Hermione felt George's pain, she felt exactly the same. It wasn't the dementors presense that were making her feel like she was never going to be happy again, it was the thought of a life without Fred in it. The air around them got even cooler as more dementors glided towards them. Harry's stomach churned. He could not afford to pass out at that moment in time.

"Not more!" Ron gasped, conjuring another patronus easily.

Harry did the same. Hermione did try but nothing came out of her wand but white whisps. George tried too but nothing happened either. Ron and Harry's patronuses weren't strong enough to keep the dementors at bay. Hermione and George both tried in vain to conjure one but it didn't happen. A silver boar, hare and fox soared past their heads causing the dementors to disappear. Ron spun on the spot to see Luna, Seamus and Ernie behind them.

"Thanks guys!" Ron called to his mates.  
"Come on, lets get out of here." Harry shouted.

The four of them ran for it, running despite the aches and pains that they had gained from fighting. Their injuries were the least of their worries. The approached the boat house and entered carefully, trying their best not to make a sound.

"Quick in here." Harry called.

Hermione cast a silencing and a shield charm around the four of them as they knelt on their honkers. They could hear Voldemort talking to Snape and Lucius about the Elder wand that Voldemort was now possession of. It appeared that the wand was not acting on Voldemort's orders. Snape and Lucius were trying to persuade him otherwise, chosing their words carefully.

"How can the wand be his? He stole it from Dumbledore." Harry wondered. "He didn't win it in a duel."  
"Who does it belong to then?" Ron asked.  
"Well Draco disarmed Dumbledore that night he was killed so I'm assuming it belongs to Draco." Harry answered.  
"Do you think he knows this?" Ron wondered.  
"I highly doubt it, if he's questioning Snape and Lucius about it." Harry answered.

They could see Nagini clearly through the window they were spying on the trio from. It was wrapped around Voldemort's legs, keeping as close to him as possible.

"My lord, if you let me find the boy, then I shall bring him too you." Snape spoke.

Voldemort moved closer to where Snape was stood, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Severus, this wand does not work properly for me." Voldemort spoke.  
"You, my Lord have performed amazing magic with that wand." Snape answered.  
"Amazing magic, yes but it feels no different to the wand I got from Ollivander years ago." Voldemort answered.

Harry peered through the glass to see Lucius standing by the glass. His long blonde hair was dirty and unkept, his face pale. The once clean, shaven and sophisicated man, looked tired with dark rings under his eyes and had stubble grown on his chin.

"My Lord, I think we should return to the castle." Lucius spoke, his voice shaking.  
"Ah Lucius, why would you want to do that?" Voldemort questioned. "Would it be because of your son Lucius, your son that decided that he'd rather defend Hogwarts than stick by us?"

It sounded as though Voldemort was taunting Lucius and Lucius was afraid of his master.

"If you will just let us go into the castle, we can help find Potter for you Master." Lucius spoke.  
"My death eaters have clear instructions to capture Potter and bring him straight to me and to kill anyone who stand in their way." Voldemort answered. "I know Potter, Potter will come to me of his own accord."  
"I can bring him to you. Please let me go and get him for you." Snape pleaded.  
"NO!" Voldemort snapped. "I have told you 'no' Severus. However when the time comes for Potter to come, I am worried that the wand will not be able to protect me against Potter's."  
"I unfortunately have no explaination My Lord." Snape answered.

Their conversation continued with Voldemort asking Snape questions about the Elder wand, informing Snape that he stole it from Dumbledore.

"I am however not it's real master am I Severus?" Voldemort questioned.

Snape's face got even paler as he shot Lucius a look.

"You were the one who killed Dumbledore that night, so therefore the Elder wand belongs to you." Voldemort spoke. "While you live, the Elder wand cannot be truly mine."  
"He's going to kill Snape." Hermione gasped.  
"But it wasn't Snape." Harry shrieked.  
"My Lord, it wasn't Snape who disarmed Dumbledore that evening." Lucius spoke up. "It...it was Draco."  
"He's practically shopping his own son to Voldemort." George whispered, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
"Severus, is this true?" Voldemort asked.  
"Yes, My Lord it is true. Draco disarmed Dumbledore but then I killed him." Snape admitted.  
"Well, well, well this does change things, doesn't it?" Voldemort questioned. "Lucius, I demand that you go into the castle and bring me Draco."  
"NO!" Lucius shouted. "You will not kill my son!"  
"Disobeying your Master, Lucius. What a very brave move." Voldemort taunted. "Yet you were the one who told me he was the one who disarmed Dumbledore."  
"If you want to kill anyone, kill me but DO NOT kill my son!" Lucius snapped.

Voldemort raised his wand but Snape was faster casting a shield charm around him and Lucius. The power of the shield, caused Voldemort to fly back, crashing into the wall. Snape grabbed Lucius and they book disappeared, flying out the window.  
"We need to get out of here." Harry stated.

The four couldn't get out of the boat house quick enough.

"What the bloody hell happened in there?" Ron questioned as they ran back up to the castle.  
"He's going to try and kill Draco." Harry stated. "Lucius and Snape are probably going to go back to the castle and find Draco to warn him and to take him to safety."  
"Either than or Lucius will bring Draco straight to you-know-who." Ron said. "Bloody git pretty much shopped his son to him!"

They reached the castle where the battle was still going on. They passed the mangled, bloody bodies of death eaters and creatures. The voice of Voldemort began to ring out around the castle once again, causing all the fighting to stop.

"You have fought valiantly." The cold voice spoke. "Yet you have sustained heavy looses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a lost and a waste."

Hermione covered her ears as the voice made her blood turn cold, the thought of Fred's lifeless body being brought to the front of her mind once again. She fell to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest as tears cascaded down her face once again. George and Ron were at her side in a flash, George too thinking of Fred, wishing that it was Fred comforting her and not him. Fred always knew how to calm Hermione down, George didn't. George knew though that with Fred gone, he would have to be the one to look out for Hermione and be there for her.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat at once." Voldemort spoke. "You have one hour. Dispose of you dead with dignity. See to your injured and treat them."

Hermione sobbed louder, squeaking Fred's name several times, praying that he was there.

"He is here Hermione, he's watching over us all." Ron spoke.  
"I speak now to Harry Potter, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for you in the Forbidden Forest for one hour. If you fail to give yourself up to me, then I shall find you myself, Harry Potter and I shall punish every last person who tries to protect you from me."

Voldemort's words rang through Harry's mind as he found the power in his legs to return to the castle. The battle had now stopped. The injured were being taken into the Great Hall to be treated while the dead were all laid in the middle with blankets over their bodies. The Weasley family were still surrounding Fred's body which was uncovered. Molly was stroking Fred's hair while the others looked on, most of whom were covered in deep cuts and scratches but seemed unbothered by them. Ginny spotted Harry first and ran straight into his arms.

"I thought you had given youself up Harry." She spoke.  
"He's wanting Draco too." Harry spoke. "He wants to kill Draco."  
"But why?" Ginny asked.  
"Something to do with wands." Harry answered.

Another body was carried into the hall with Sirius and Lupin following. Harry's stomach dropped when he spotted the person on the stretcher. It was Tonks. Ginny spun around.

"No! Not Tonks too!" She cried.

Harry couldn't bare to look. He couldn't. He had always admired Tonks and she had died because of him too.

"She's not dead, but she's in a bad way." Harry heard Sirius tell the healer.  
"She needs to go straight to St Mongos." The Healer answered.

Within the next few seconds the healer had aparated taking Tonks with her.

"What happened Sirius?" Harry asked, finding the power of speech.

"She was dueling Bellatrix. Lupin and I weren't far away and we heard her scream. Bellatrix's killing curse collided with our curses and hit her so we don't know what has happened." Sirius explained.

Harry knew there and then what he had to do, he had to give himself up to Voldemort. If he didn't then more of his friends would end up dying because of him and he couldn't bare to see anyone else die. He drew himself away from Sirius and the Weasley family, making his way to the door. Hermione and Ron noticed him, Ron pulling out of his Father's grasp.

"He's not giving himself up is he?" Ron asked.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards Harry.

"Harry you can't." Hermione cried.  
"I have to Hermione. I can't let anyone else die for me tonight." Harry answered.  
"I'll come with you." Hermione said through the tears.  
"No. No. You both need to stay here, Ron, you're family need both of you, George needs both of you." Harry answered.  
Hermione and Ron gave Harry one last hug.  
"Just try and get the snake for me." Harry spoke.

He left the hall, pulling the invisibility cloak over his head. The castle was silent, eerily silent. As he walked outside, Neville nearly walked into him, carrying a body. Harry's stomach dropped. Neville was carrying the body of Colin Creevey, someone who shouldn't have been fighting in the first place due to being underage. Harry thought of Ginny who had been determined to fight and was currently standing over her dead brother's body. It could have easily been her and Harry felt sick at that thought. No, Ginny would not have to die because of him and nor would the rest of his friends.

"Here let me take him on inside, Neville." Oliver Wood spoke.

Oliver took Colin's body from Neville and carried it inside.  
Harry followed Neville outside where Neville had found another body. Harry went straight over to him.

"Neville there's something else I have to do alright?" Harry asked. "I want you to hold the fort for me and help Ron and Hermione kill the snake."  
"Right you are Harry. You want us to try and kill you-know-who's snake?" Neville asked.  
"Yes, if we can kill it, then we can finish him off once and for all." Harry replied.  
"I'll try Harry. We're going to keep fighting, alright? We're not going to give up that quickly!" Neville spoke.

Harry really did admire Neville and his bravery and his strenght. Harry felt extremely proud of Neville. Gone was the young boy who was afraid of his own shadow who was now standing up to people like Snape and Death eaters.

_Hopefully Snape fans will like this chapter_


	13. Chapter 13 - The End is Nigh

_Again parts of this have been taking from my story War is Over and the deathly hallows book and movie._

**Chapter 13 – The End is Nigh**  
The castle that was once a beautiful place was blown to pieces, strewn with rubble all over. Walls had been blasted apart, stairs blown up and fires burning all over. A huge army of black walked up the hill to the main court yard led by Voldermort who looked smug, his red eyes filled with evil and not one inch of remorse. Behind him was Hagrid holding the still body of Harry Potter. Huge tears fell from the friendly giant's eyes.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldermort shouted as he approached the school where groups of students and teachers had now gathered, tattered, battered and bruised from the war.

At the front were a group of red heads - The Weasley family along with Kingsley and other friends and surviving members of the Order.

"Oh no not Harry as well." Molly Weasley gasped as she spotted who Hagrid was carrying.

Ginny spotted this too and ran to the front but was soon grabbed by her father Arthur.

"Who's that Hagrid is carrying?" She asked.

As soon as Hermione spotted Harry she fell into Ron's arms, tears streaming down her scratched face. Harry was her best friend and had been for the past 7 years. Ron was finding it hard to hold back his own tears. He had just lost his brother and now he'd lost his best friend too.

"HARRRY NO!" Ron shouted.  
"NO!" Hermione cried.

Another scream like no other reached Harry's ears as he lay pretending to be dead in Hagrid's large arms. The scream came from Professor McGonagall. He didn't think his old Professor was capable of making such a sound. It made Harry's heart ache. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her that he was alright, that he was alive. As more students and adults spilled out onto the court yard, more cries and screams were heard coming from them. Hagrid was ordered to set Harry's body on the ground. He did as he was asked through the large sobs.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort stated, kicking Harry's body with his bare foot. "You will all answer to me now."

There were a few shouts from the crowd, shouting they would never answer to Voldemort. However none of them were expecting Neville Longbottom to step up and stand up to Lord Voldermort. There were a series of evil taunts and laughs from the death eaters but Neville stayed strong and wasn't going to stand back and take it. Voldemort and this death eaters all began to cackle as Neville limped forward.

"And who is this?" Voldemort questioned.

Bellatrix let out a loud cackle that made Harry's blood boil. He knew all too well how much torture Bellatrix had put Neville and his parents through.

"This is Neville Longbottom, My Lord." Bellatix spoke.  
"Pure-blood yes?" Voldemort asked.  
"What's it to you?" Neville spat.  
"You show the correct spirit and bravery that we admire within the death eaters. You'd make a valuable member of the team."  
"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" He snapped. "Dumbledore's Army all the way!"

Neville's outburst was met but a roar of cheers from the good side.

"Well then Neville, if that's where your loyalities lie, on your head be it." Voldemort stated, drawing his wand.

There was an almightly crash coming from one of the windows in the castle. It landed on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"There will no more sorting at Hogwarts. There will be no more school houses either. The school colours will be in those of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort stated then placed the sorting hat on Neville's head but nothing happened.

As Voldemort was taunting Neville, Harry seized the moment to pull the invisibility cloak out of his jacket and pull it over him, jumping to his feet and dashed over to Neville. The hat fell off Neville's head, falling to the floor, something silver appearing in it. Neville grabbed the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. Voldemort called for his loyal pet Nagini to come and as he slid out towards Neville, a silver object appeared in Neville's hand, the sword of Gryffindor, its red rubies glistening in the light. With one large swipe of the sword Neville beheaded the snake. Voldermort winched.

Still hidden between the invisibility cloak, Harry cast a shield charm between Neville and Voldemort as Voldemort screamed in anger. He then flung the cloak of himself where everyone who spotted him gasped in shock. Ginny dashed straight to his side. George Weasley turned to where Fred should have been stood to tell his twin the good news but he wasn't there. George realising his brother was dead, gulped back to stop more tears from falling. He had to be brave. There were a chorus of gasps from both crowds of students and death eaters. No one was as surprised as was Hagrid whose huge black eyes widened as he stifled another sob. Harry appeared wand at the ready but Voldemort hadn't seen him.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Final Battle

**Chapter 14 – The Final Battle**  
Everyone was forced back inside the castle due to the stamped of centaurs and other creatures which had marched up to the castle, scattering death eaters as they went. Harry dashed inside casting as many shield charms as he could around his friends, hiding beneath the invisibility cloak once again.

The death eaters had began dueling again against members of the Order and fellow students. From the corner of his eye Harry saw Bellatrix shoot a spell at Ginny which missed killing her by an inch. Ginny was straight up and sending hexes to Bellatrix. Bellatrix left no time in fighting back. Ginny was giving as good as she was getting, blocking every spell Bellatrix sent in her direction, proving how strong a witch she actually was.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" Molly Weasley shouted.  
"I'm sure you could afford to lose another one, this one will end up just like poor Freddie there!" Bellatrix spat, venom in her voice and that was it.  
"YOU – WILL – NEVER – TOUCH – OUR – CHILDREN – AGAIN!" Molly shouted.

The rest of the Weasley family gathered behind Molly, ready to defend their wife and mother if need be but Molly wasn't backing down nor did she want anyone to help her. Various curses and spells were shooting out of both Molly's and Bellatrix's wands. It was Molly against her, good against evil. Molly was giving everything she had got and wasn't going to give up without giving Bellatrix her just desserts. Both witches were fighting to kill in a battle where there could only be one winner. Molly wouldn't let anyone join in the fight as groups of people around them stopped what they were doing to watch these two woman duel to kill. Just then a blast of green light shot out from Molly's wand, hitting Bellatrix square in the chest, right over her heart. Bellatrix fell backwards with the force of the curse, falling to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head. Was she gone? Voldemort screamed in complete fury, his most loyal servant was dead.

"That was for every single person she hurt and killed!" Molly stated, turning to her awaiting family who were stood in complete and utter shock and what Molly had just done.

However the fighting was far from over. Voldemort was as angry as ever, shooting spells which hit three unexpecting students, shooting them into the air but thankfully and surprisingly he didn't kill them. Voldemort seemed more furious than ever before, directing his fury to Molly, pointing his wand to her. Harry jumped forward casting a shield charm between Voldemort and Molly. The shield was so powerful it knocked several onlookers off their feet. Harry threw off the cloak once again, not caring who seen him. He actually wanted Voldemort to see him. Voldemort stopped in his tracks, spotting the alive Harry Potter. His red eyes flickered at the sight of him.

"You haven't got rid of me yet Tom!" Harry stated.

**********  
This was it; this was the final battle, the battle against good and evil. Everyone on the good side had their wands at the ready, Harry's friends, the Weasley family, Sirius Black, Lupin, Kingsley and loads of other students from all the four houses, Slythern included. Everyone knew however that this was between Harry and Lord Voldemort.

"I don't want anyone to try and help me. It's between me and you Tom!" Harry stated.

Only one of them could survive, one of them had to die and everyone hoped and prayed that it would be Harry that would win. Both of them began circling one another, wands out as Harry spoke.

"Have you no remorse for what you've done Riddle?" Harry questioned bravery evident in his voice. "All those innocent people you killed for your own personal gain? People like my parents and Cedric."

Voldemort cackled his most evil laugh as though killing Harry would be easy, the devil in his bright red eyes. The huge watching crowds gasped, some winched and some younger students covered their eyes or grabbed hold of their friends beside them, too scared to watch. Most of them saying prayers into themselves that Harry would win. Harry was their only hope that the wizarding world would go back to being a good and happy place. Without him the death eaters and Voldemort would take over and it would be hell on earth.

"How many more of your silly little friends are you going to sacrifice now?" Voldemort questioned. "You've allowed so many of them to die for you."  
"None of them!" Harry answered. "This is between the two of us Tom, just the two of us."  
"HA!" Voldemort taunted. "If you have came to me sooner, then so many of these innocent people would still be alive."  
"We've destroyed all of the horcruxes you made. I was the last one. You accidently made me one the night you killed my parents." Harry stated. "That's why I am still alive. You didn't know about that one did you? That's why I was able to read your thoughts, get into your head!"

The two of them began moving around in circles, like lions who were about to pounce on one another in a fight.

"You know it has to be between the two of us Tom. Neither of us can live while the other survives."  
"And do you actually think you'll be the one to survive?" Voldemort taunted with another cackle. "You may have beaten me before Harry but now we'll match the power of Lord Voldemort to the famous Harry Potter."  
"I don't know that for sure but I'm going to give it a bloody good go." Harry answered, showing the upmost bravery, proving to everyone why he was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

The two of them kept taunting one another, Voldemort bringing up about Harry's mother and laughing at the thought of love protecting Harry from death when he was a baby. Harry never once wavered, he never once stepped down and gave in. Voldemort made out that Harry was weak but Harry was far from weak.

"You're the weak one Tom and you'll never know love or friendship or bravery and I feel sorry for you!" Harry stated.  
"Those things are not important to me Harry." Voldemort answered.

The others in the hall were frozen in fear, watching and waiting. Waiting for something to happen, waiting for one of them to strike. Sirius Black stood helplessly wishing more than anything he could help his godson out but he knew he couldn't. Harry's friends too wished that they could intervene and help but they couldn't. Anyone who dared intervene would more than likely be killed on the spot by Voldemort. Molly and McGonagall were both sobbing into Arthur and Slughorns arms but their sobs were silent due to the large shield charm Harry had placed around them all.

"One last thing Riddle!" Harry stated. "The Elder wand was never going to be yours. Yes it was Draco Malfoy's at a time but he lost his wand the night we were at Malfoy Manor, I took it from him so I am the rightful owner of the Elder wand."  
"You're lying!" Voldemort snapped.  
"No I am not. So it all comes down to this. Does the wand in your hand know who that it's last owner was disarmed? Will I answer to me not you?" Harry pushed.

Voldemort had heard enough, this just added to his fury and he raised the wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Avadra Kedrava!" Voldermort shouted as green light shot out from his wand.  
"Expelliarmis!" Harry shouted as red light shot out from his.

The two colours met in the middle with a merciful bang. So many of the bystanders couldn't look. Molly Weasley closed her eyes and prayed "please, please, please don't die Harry." Ron and Hermione gripped each other tightly praying into themselves too. The red light got stronger and stronger and then "BANG!" Voldemort crumbled, he was defeated, and he was dead, the Elder wand flying into the sky, landing beside Harry who had collapsed on the floor, all the energy leaving him. He used the last bit of energy he could muster to reach out and grab the Elder wand in his hand. Voldemort flew back and landed with a thud on the ground, his slit like eyes rolling upwards. Voldemort was dead, killed my his own rebounding curse.

Once everyone realised what had happened, cheers erupted around the Great Hall, wakening Harry from the trance he had fallen in too. Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed straight to Harry's side, with Molly and McGonagall following them. Harry sat himself up on the ground, his friends crowding around him as the sun rose outside the Great Hall meaning morning had broken. Sirius Black broke through the cheering and jubilant crowd, rushing straight over to Harry's side, pulling his godson into a hug. Harry noticed tears in Sirius' eyes, a limping Lupin following him, tears trickling down his scarred face.

"Lily and James would be so, so proud of you." Sirius said. "I am so proud of you."  
"We all are Harry." Molly cried, pushing Sirius aside.

Harry was engulfed in bone crushing hugs from well wishers, all wanting to congratulate him. It felt like the first time he had won a Quidditch match for Gryffindor but only much, much better.

"Harry,are you alright?" Molly finally asked him.

Harry couldn't even answer her as tiredness engulfed him. The Great Hall was now filled with people who were hugging one another, the sounds of sobs filling the room as people came to terms with what had happened. Was it really all over? No one knew.


	15. Chapter 15 - Recovery

**Chapter 15 – Recovery**

The Great Hall could not have been any more different to what it was half an hour previous. It was quiet as people came to terms what had happened. Students were huddled around in small groups, drinking tea and eating sandwiches that the house elves had provided. Healers and Hogwarts staff attended to the wounded, with the seriously hurt, being taken straight to St Mongos. The dead bodies were still lying in a row in the middle of the room, although those of death eaters, Voldemort and Bellatrix had been moved to a special chamber off the Great Hall. Harry sat in a world of his own with Hermione resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is it really all over?" She asked him.  
"I think so." Was all Harry could answer.

After Harry defeated Voldemort, most of his death eaters had scampered. The only ones who had stayed behind were the Malfoy family, who were sat at the far end of the hall. The only person who acknowledged them was Professor Slughorn.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione wondered.  
"Well I would love a shower and a good sleep right about now." Ron answered. "And a nice meal cos I am starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron being typical Ron. She shot a glance over to the middle of the Great Hall where George was sat, holding Fred's hand in his own. It looked as though Geprge was taking to him. Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm just telling Fred about what happened. I know he can't hear me but I feel like he needs to know." George sniffed. "He needs to know that his death wasn't in vain and that we won, that Voldemort is gone, gone for good."

Hermione sat down beside George and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be so proud of you George, so proud. You did brilliantly." Hermione spoke.  
"He'll be extremely proud of you too Hermione. Especially knowing he once dated the brightest witch of the age and someone who helped defeat Voldemort." George said with a small smile.

George let go of Fred's limp hand to pull Hermione into a hug. Hermione was thankful for George's support.

"Do you think he was looking over us the whole time?" George wondered.  
"Yes I think he was, like a guardian angel." Hermione answered. "I'm going to miss him so much George."  
"Me too Mione. He was my best friend in the whole world. I feel like part of me has died with him. I don't know how I'll manage without him in my life." George sniffed. "He really did love you, you know. I think he wanted to settle down with you."  
"I loved him so much George. I know we're young but I knew he was the one for me." Hermione confessed.  
"I have never ever seen him so serious about a girl in my whole life but you made him the happiest man alive." George spoke.  
"I can't take all the credit for making Fred happy, George. I think you helped with that too." Hermione answered, resting her head on George's chest.  
"What's going to happen now Hermione?" George wondered.  
"I have no idea George. We'll all probably focus on recovering and getting this place up and running again in time for the new school term." Hermione answered.  
"Would you consider coming back to finsh your last year and do your NEWTS?" George asked.  
"Yes, if I'm allowed to come back that is." Hermione answered.  
"Oh I think you'll be allowed to Hermionel. I can't see McGonagall not letting you return. She'll beg you to come back." George replied.

Molly appeared with a tray of sandwiches in her hands, offering George and Hermione some. Both accepted although Hermione didn't feel overly hungry. George, being a typical Weasley boy, scoffed his in him.

"George can I tell you something?" Hermione asked, nervously.  
"Yes of course Hermione." George answered.  
"When Ron and I were in the Chamber of Secrets, we sort of kissed in the heat of the moment type of thing." Hermione confessed. "I feel so guilty about it, so guilty."

Hermione was expecting George to go mental with her, accusing her of not being there to help Fred while accusing her of cheating on Fred but he didn't. He didn't even flinch when she told him.

"Oh Hermione. Please do not be feeling guilty about kissing Ron." George spoke.  
"But I do George, from the moment I seen Fred, I felt guilty. I should have been with him, fighing alongside him but I stupidly decided to go with Ron." Hermione cried.  
"Look Hermione, you and Ron had a job to do so don't you dare tell me you should have been with Fred!" George said, a flicker of anger evident in his voice. "If anyone should have been with him, it should have been me."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, letting more tears fall. George had a point, he wasn't even with Fred and Percy when Fred died. Hermione had been there but unfortunately couldn't do anything about it.

"You were there Hermione when it happened but none of you could have did anything about it. We have to stop blaming ourselves for what happened to Fred." George spoke after calming himself down.  
"It...it all happened so fast George. One minute Fred and Percy were duelling with some death eaters with Percy telling Thicknesse that he was resigning then the next there was a massive explosion and Ron and I were thrown into the air." Hermione said through the tears. "Next thing I see is Percy standing over Fred."

Remembering the horrible event was too much for Hermione, she broke down into uncontrollable sobs once again. Harry, Ron and Ginny came rushing over to their friend to comfort her. McGonagall, who had been helping attend to some wounded students, heard Hermione's loud sobs, rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright Hermione? Do you need me to get you anything?" McGonagall asked.  
"I just want Fred back." Hermione sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry Miss Granger. I really wish there was something I could do to bring Mr Weasley back but unfortunately I can't." McGonagall answered, sadly.

Harry reached into his jacket pocket feeling the golden snitch. He brought it out, spotting the black square stone that was set into it. He lifted it out, wondering if it would work again.

"Hermione, George." He spoke.  
"What is it mate?" George wondered.  
"George, take Hermione with you and go somewhere quiet, take this stone and turn it three times in your hand. Hopefully it'll work." Harry explained.

Hermione took the small stone from Harry but she didn't ask any questions. George looked completely baffled but like Hermione didn't ask Harry any questions.

"It's the resurrection stone. You might be able to see Fred one last time." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.


	16. Chapter 16 - Reunited

**Chapter 16 – Reunited**

Hermione and George did what Harry had asked, leaving the Great Hall and disppearing up the rubble strewn stairs.

"Where should we go Hermione?" George asked.  
"We might be able to find an empty classroom that hasn't been ruined." Hermione answered.  
"What is going on?" George then asked. "What's that, that Harry gave you?"  
"It's called the resurrection stone, one of the famous Deathly Hallows." Hermione answered. "You have heard of them before? They were mentioned in the Tale of the three brothers."  
"Yes Mum used to read those stories to Fred and I when we were younger." George answered. "They do exsist then?"  
"Yes. Harry's invisibility cloak is one of them and the Elder wand which used to be Dumbledore's wand before Voldemort stole it, is one and this is the resurrection stone. It was in a ring which belonged to Tom Riddle's family which was then turned into a horcrux." Hermione explained.  
"So Harry now has the wand too?" George asked.  
"He has yes." Hermione replied.  
"Bloody hell!" George gasped. "He now owns all three of the Deathly Hallows."  
"He does now, doesn't he?" Hermione shrieked.

Hermione led George into an empty classroom which hadn't been touched by the battle.

"If this works we should hopefully be able to speak to Fred one last time but I can't promise you that it'll work." Hermione spoke. "Are you ok to speak to him?"  
"Yes Hermione I want to speak to him one last time." George answered. "Are you sure you want to talk to him?"  
"Yes George. I need to see him one last night to tell him how I really feel." Hermione replied.

George moved forward and took Hermione's shaking hand in his own.

"We'll do this together." He spoke. "I owe it to Fred to look after you now."  
"Thank you so much George." Hermione squeaked.

She took the resurrection stone in her hand and turned it three times. Nothing happened straight away. Then a figure appeared from the stone, a very familiar figure, still wearing the clothes he was wearing during the battle but Fred had no scratches on his handsome face.

"FRED!" George gasped.  
"Hello there mate." Fred grinned. "HERMIONE!"

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of her boyfriend. She tried in vain to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Fred we won! Harry beat old Voldemort, he's gone for good." George informed Fred.  
"I know. I was watching it all and I am so bloody proud of you both, I really am." Fred answered. "I knew Harry would do it!"  
"Fred please come back. George and I both need you here. I need you so much Fred." Hermione cried.

The smile left Fred's face as he took in his sobbing girlfriend. George shot Fred a pleading look.

"I need you here too mate. We're all in bits. Mum and Dad are trying to put on a brave face but they're both hurting so much. Percy is blaming himself for what happened to you. Ginny hasn't really said much about it but I know she's broken. Bill and Charlie are trying to stay strong too and Ron well Ron's being Ron." George spoke. "But Fred I need you here, we need to get our shop up and running again. Plus I want to be best man at you and Hermione's wedding!"

Hermione let out another sob at the mention of her wedding to Fred which would never happen now. Fred looked at his twin brother and then to his girlfriend. Hermione looked up and straight into Fred's eyes.

"Fred I am so sorry." She cried. "I kissed Ron when we were in the Chamber of Secrets. It didn't mean anything."  
"Hermione sweetheart, it's fine honestly. I forgive you." Fred spoke, wishing he could reach out and hug her and to kiss her. "And I forgive Ron too."  
"You...you do?" Hermione stuttered.  
"Of course I do Mione. The last thing I want is for you to live with the guilt because you kissed my little brother in the heat of the moment." Fred answered.  
"So you're not mad at me?" She asked.  
"Oh Hermione love. I could never be mad at you." Fred replied.  
"Oh Fred." She sobbed. "I will always love you Fred. You'll always have a special place in my heart, always."  
"I love you too Hermione." Fred said. "I think you two better get back to the Great Hall."  
"Can we not stay here with you for a while longer?" Hermione asked.  
"Please trust me on this one." Fred answered. "They'll all be worried about you both."  
"Fred mate, I love you bro and always will do. I'm going to miss you like crazy." George confessed, finding it hard to hold back the tears.  
"Away with you, you sloppy git." Fred laughed.  
"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here!" George protested. "I promise I'll look after Hermione for you."  
"Oh I'm sure Hermione will be perfectly fine." Fred answered with a wink.

Unfortunately George's and Hermione's time with Fred came to an end. Hermione began to cry once again as George hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his chest.

"I want him back so much George." She sobbed.  
"Me too Mione, me too." George answered. "Come on, we better get back to everyone."  
"I wish we had more time with him." Hermione cried, wiping her tears on a hanky.  
"Me too but at least he forgives you for kissing Ron." George answered.  
"Yes. That has made me feel much better, knowing he forgives me." Hermione replied.

Hermione and George left the classroom and made their way back down to the Great Hall. Molly rushed straight over to them, a look of panic on her face.

"Oh thank heavens. Are you two alright?" She asked them.  
"Yes Mrs Weasley we're both ok." Hermione answered.  
"Oh good. We're going to head back home soon once Arthur makes sure we're not needed her anymore." Molly spoke. "Of course you're more than welcome to come with us Hermione."  
"That's very kind of you Molly." Hermione answered.  
"Harry and Luna are coming too." Molly said.


	17. Chapter 17 - Miracles

_Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and reviews on this story. I really appreciate them all and I hope you continue to enjoy this story._

**Chapter 17 – Miracles**  
Harry had been sat with Ron and Neville for a short while, not really paying attention to what his friends were saying.

"Did you see Voldemort's face when I killed Nagini?" Neville asked.  
"Neville he looked like he wanted to kill you mate." Ron replied.  
"Gran nearly had a heart attack but I know she's proud of me." Neville said.

Ginny approached the boys, sitting down beside Harry.

"I am so glad you're ok Harry." She spoke.  
"And you too Ginny. I couldn't have lived with myself if anything had happened to you." Harry admitted. "Bellatrix nearly killed you."  
"But she didn't Harry. She's gone now too. Mum made sure of that." Ginny answered.  
"I don't think I'll ever get over seeing Molly kill Bellatrix." Neville commented. "About time that bitch got what she deserved."  
"It was a long time coming." Ginny spoke.

Harry shot a look over at George and Hermione who were still sat at the side of Fred's body, George hugging Hermione tightly. He hoped that both of them had got to speak to Fred using the stone but he didn't say anything. Harry felt a large pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He still couldn't get over the fact Fred was dead, it just seemed so impossible. Out of everyone that had died that evening, Fred's death was the one that hit him the worst. Tonk's life was hanging by a thread in St Mongos, with no one knowing whether she'd recover or not. Lupin had rushed straight to St Mongos after the battle finished to be with her, despite the fact he too was suffering a bad injury to his leg.

"Hows Hermione holding up?" Sirius asked.  
"I've no idea. She's been with George since it ended. I don't know what to say to her to make her feel any better especially when I feel like it's my fault Fred's gone in the first place." Harry said. "I don't even know what to say to George either."  
"Just give them time Harry. Neither of them will blame you though and you shouldn't be blaming yourself. None of this was any of your fault." Sirius replied, patting his godson on the shoulder.  
"It is though Sirius. If I had just handed myself over straight away, Fred would still be alive and Tonks would be here laughing and joking with us." Harry answered.  
"You must not think like that Son." Sirius said. "You defeated Voldemort and that is the main thing. None of these people died in vain tonight. They died trying to make our world a better place."

Harry jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbing pain in his leg and walked over to George and Harry, sitting down on George's other side.

"I'm so sorry George." Harry spoke.  
"No need to be sorry Harry mate." George spoke, although it looked like he had been crying again. "He was extremely brave tonight so he was. I'm proud to call Fred my twin."  
"He'd be very proud of you both too." Harry answered. "Did you use the stone?"  
"Yes and we got to see him one last time. He's over the moon that you won Harry." George answered. "Harry, how does it feel to loose someone so close to you?"  
"It feels like there's a massive hole in your chest that never can be filled. It hurts like hell but after a while you realise that they've not actually left you, but they'll always be in your heart." Harry answered. "Sirius told me once that the ones you love never really leave you and that they'll always be in here."

George put his arm around Harry.

"I am so sorry Harry for everything me and Fred ever did or said to you. I don't know what I would have done if you had of died too. You're like a younger brother to me Harry." George spoke sincerely.

George and Harry's conversation was interupted by a scream coming from Hermione.

"Did anyone just see that? Fred's chest, it just moved." Hermione gasped, taking Fred's hand in her own.  
"Come now Hermione dear, Fred's gone." Molly spoke, wishing that Fred was infact alive.

Hermione kneeled down beside Fred's body and placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse.

"I can feel something!" She shrieked. "Shhh everyone!"

She checked for a pulse once again and then held her ear over his neck to see if she could hear anything. She then grabbed his hand, checking for a pulse in his wrist.

"I swear there's a very faint beating." She gasped.

Molly took Fred's hand and checked for herself.

"Oh my goodness, yes I do feel something." Molly stated.  
"Are you sure you both aren't imaginging things?" Arthur wondered.  
"No Arthur I'm not. Get a healer quick!" Molly demanded.

Arthur did as he was asked, getting a healer instantly. She was over by Fred in a flash to check for herself. George eager to see if his family had gone mad or if they were right, put his good ear to listen and then checked for a pulse himself. He shot back covering his hand with his mouth.

"Please, please Fred, come back to me. I need ya man!" He pleaded.

A healer in black robes and a white apron appeared and took a look, checking for any sign of breathing and a pulse.

"I do believe he is still with us but just about. He'll need to go straight to St Mongo's." The woman spoke. "However I will warn you not to be expecting any miracles."

Hermione pulled George into a hug as they watched the healer took Fred straight to St Mongos.

"The Elder wand, Harry. Couldn't you use it on Fred?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know if it would work. I don't know what powers the wand possesses." Harry answered although he would have did everything to help Fred.  
"He'll be in the best place in St Mongos. Harry doesn't want to risk doing Fred more damage." Hermione said.  
"If I thought I could help him with the wand, then trust me I would but I don't want to do Fred more harm." Harry said.  
"Can we go straight to St Mongos Mum?" George asked. "He needs me there. I'll take Hermione with me."  
"I think it's best that we all go home George mate and get some well needed rest. There's not much any of us can do here now." Sirius answered. "You are all welcome to come back to Grimmauld Place."  
"Sirius is right. Fred's in the best place possible and we might not even be allowed to see him." Arthur said. "Plus they'll be very busy attending to all the injured from the battle."  
"What do you think Hermione?" George asked.  
"I think we should go with the others for a bit and get some rest. We're all shattered George and we can go and visit Fred later." Hermione answered.  
"As long as you're sure Hermione." George said.

Molly and Arthur went to speak with Professor McGonagall to see if she needed their help anymore.

"No I think we're fine here now Molly. Thank you all so much for tonight and I will keep Fred in my prayers. Go on home and get some well deserved rest." McGonagall spoke. "And please do keep me updated on Fred."  
"Thank you so much Minerva and it's not a problem at all." Molly answered. "We will keep you posted on what is going on. If you need any help with anything please don't hesitate to ask."

McGonagall tapped the side of her cup with her spoon causing the chatter in the hall to fall silent.

"Hello everyone. I just want to say a few words to you all before you all leave. Firstly I want to thank every single one of you for your support last night, it really does mean a lot to see that Hogwarts means so much to so many of you. Secondly I ask that you keep all of those injured in your thoughts and prayers, that they will all make full recoveries. Thirdly that you all head home and get some well deserved rest." McGongall spoke.

The silent crowd clapped and some cheered at McGonagall's speech.

"We all have lost friends and family here tonight but none of them will be forgotten, each of them fighting with the upmost bravery for the greater good. I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that you will continue to support Hogwarts and it's students as well as rebuilding of our world." Kingsley spoke, taking a stand. "As of now, I will be stepping in as Minister of Magic."

Again the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Can't think of a better man for the job." Sirius spoke.  
"You are all free to leave. However if anyone needs a room for the night please let me know and I shall accomidate you." McGonagall spoke.  
"What happened to all the Muggle borns that were staying in the room of requirement?" Ron wondered.  
"No idea. Surely they'll all be gone by now?" Hermione answered.  
"They wouldn't be still there?" Ron asked.  
"Mr Weasley, what happened to all the muggle born students who were staying in the room of requirement last night?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh my goodness. I had forgotten all about them." Arthur answered. "I'll have to tell McGonagall."

Arthur raced to tell McGonagall about the muggle born students who were hiding out in the room of requirement as it was the only safe place for them to stay during the battle. McGonagall sent Professor Flitwick and Kingsley up to the room to see if they were all still there.

"They will have to stay here until I can arrange for the Hogwarts Express to take them back to London. I will need to send word to all their parents so they can come and collect them." McGonagall stated.

It wasn't as though the muggle born parents could come to Hogsmede to collect their children what with them being muggles themselves. Some parents did take their children's friends with them to safety though.


	18. Chapter 18 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 18 – Home Sweet Home**

The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Sirius Black all returned to Grimmauld Place. All of them emotionally and physically shattered, aches and pains all over their battered bodies. All of them were extremely thankful they were still alive but were all praying that their injured friends and family would be ok. Fred and Tonks were at the front of their thoughts, both of whom had been taken straight to St Mongos, their lives hanging by a thread. Lupin had gone straight to the hospital after the battle had ceased. Hermione and George both wanted to go to St Mongos to be with Fred but Molly insisted that they return to Grimmauld place and get some rest. Sleep was the last thing on both their minds.

"Off you all go and get some sleep." Molly urged.  
"I want to go and see Fred, Mum!" George snapped.  
"We will all go later George but you're in no fit state to see him. You need some rest." Molly answered.  
"I'm fine Mum!" George snapped back. "I need to be with Fred."  
"Look George, I want to see him too but lets try and get some sleep then we can go." Hermione spoke, in a bid to calm George down.

Hermione's words seem to do the trick. She seemed to be the only person who could get through to George at this horrible time, the only person George would let in on how he was feeling. Hermione dragged her tired legs up the stairs and into the room she was sharing with Ginny and Luna, both of whom were already there.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"Numb, if I'm being honest. I want to be happy because of Harry defeating Voldemort and I am but I'm just so worried about Fred." She answered. "I mean he might not survive."  
"Fred's a fighter Hermione and he's not going to give up easilly." Ginny answered.  
"I just don't know what I'd do without him Gin." Hermione cried, letting tears fall from her already red and swollen eyes.

Luna sat, tears forming in her own eyes as she watched Hermione crumble. Luna wasn't usually one for crying but seeing one of her friends like this, really upset her.

"We all have to try and stay positive Hermione." Ginny said. "I know that sounds hard right now but it's the only way we will get through this."  
"I did that Ginny when the war was going on. I always tried to stay positive." Luna said. "Even when things got really bad."  
"I have tried that too Luna and Fred was always the one to promote positivity but without him here it's really hard." Hermione sniffed. "And I hate seeing George so broken. I've never seen him like this before."  
"Me neither Mione and it breaks my heart to see him like that too." Ginny replied. "You seem to be the only person who he'll let speak to him."  
"I think we should try and get some sleep." Luna said.

The three girls changed out of their dust covered clothing into their pyjamas. The room fell scarily silent as the three of them attempted to get some sleep, after being awake for longer than 24 hours. Not surprisingly, Hermione found it the hardest to fall asleep.  
*********

Just down the corridor, George reluctantly went to his room, the one he had shared with Fred. However Fred was not there. George didn't mind Fred spending the night with Hermione but it wasn't as though Fred was just down the hallway with his girlfriend. George sat down on Fred's bed and let out a small sigh as he kicked off his shoes. George felt alone more than ever, even though the house was full of his family and his friends. None of them seemed to know what he was going through at that moment in time, except maybe Hermione but George didn't even want to speak to her.

He wanted his twin brother back, he wanted Fred to be cracking jokes with him and to be celebrating the end of the war with him. No one had heard from St Mongos regarding how Fred or Tonks were and this annoyed George. He hated not knowing how his brother was. He didn't dare ask Molly as she'd probably tell him to get some sleep but how could he sleep when his best friend was at death's door? There was a knock at George's bedroom door which was Sirius.

"I just thought I'd come and see if you are alright, which sounds really stupid because you're obviously not." Sirius spoke. "You're Mother also sent you this up. It's a sleeping potion incase you need it."  
"Thanks Sirius." George answered.  
"Look mate, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now but I did loose one of my best friends, James and it felt like my world had ended, especially when everyone was blaming me for it." Sirius spoke.

George had never heard Sirius speak about James Potter before.

"When James and Lily were killed, I blamed myself for their murders. I was asked to be their secret keeper but said 'no' because I felt I wasn't good enough. If I had agreed, they might have been alive today." Sirius spoke.  
"Did you feel numb? Like there's a massive hole in your chest?" George wondered, blinking through more tears.  
"Yes, very numb. I was sent to Azkaban which didn't help. James and Lily took me in when my own family disowned me. I still miss the two of them to this day and I wished they could have been here today to see Harry defeat Voldemort." Sirius answered.  
"What about Tonks?" George asked. "Have you heard anything about her yet?"  
"No not yet. Lupin said he'd let us know as soon as anything happens. He's going to check on Fred too for us." Sirius replied. "Both are fighters, George and extremely brave. All we can do is hope and pray that they pull through. Look, I'm just down the hall if you need someone to tallk too."  
"Thanks Sirius mate. I really appreciate it." George answered.  
*********  
Harry and Ron returned to their room with glasses of pumpkin juice laced with sleeping potions in the hope that it would help them to sleep.

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked.  
"Very tired and I'm still in a state of shock." Harry answered.  
"Does your scar still hurt?" Ron wondered.  
"Nope. It hasn't hurt since before I met Voldemort in the forest." Harry answered.  
"I bet you're glad about that one?" Ron laughed.  
"Yes. It feels great not having Voldemort in my head any more." Harry answered. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright, I guess. I'm just worried about Fred and Tonks. I know Fred and I never really seen eye to eye but I do hope he'll pull through." Ron replied. "I feel so useless though. I don't know what to say to George and Hermione."  
"The best thing to do is to give them space. They won't appareciate people constantly asking them how they are. I didn't like it much after Cedric died." Harry answered.

Ron and Harry talked for a short while then decided to get some sleep, taking the pumpkin juice. Ron was fast asleep within minutes. It took Harry longer to fall asleep but at least he didn't have Voldemort invading his thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19 - St Mungos

_Sorry for the lack of updates. All of last week I had a bad eye infection so couldn't see very well. It's on the mend and I can see fine again meaning I got more written._

**Chapter 19 – St Mongos**  
George had finally given into the tiredness that was engulfing his body and managed to get a couple of hours sleep. He woke up at 6pm, his eyes sticky and his body still aching. The events of the battle hit him like the Hogwarts Express, the horrible memories of Fred's lifeless body at the front of his thoughts. That image would hunt him for the rest of his life. George was frustrated at himself for sleeping so long. He needed to get to St Mongos to be with Fred.

George jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to have a quick shower. The water seemed to sooth his aches and pains although George opted to ignore the stinging pain in his shoulder where he had a large gash. He also had a large purple bruise forming on his knee. He didn't over stay his welcome in the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. To save time, he cast a quick drying spell on himself then returned to his room to pull on some clean clothes. He could hear footsteps approaching his room then a knock on his door.

"Hello George, it's me Hermione." the female voice called.  
"Come in." George shouted back.

Hermione entered his room and sat down on Fred's empty bed.

"Molly wanted me to check and see if you were awake. We're all going to see Fred soon." Hermione said.  
"Is everyone else up?" George wondered.  
"Harry and Ron are still fast asleep but they both took a sleeping potion so I don't think they'll be awake until tomorrow morning." Hermione replied, attempting to make a small joke.  
"How are you feeling now Hermione?" George asked.  
"I'm feeling alright, I guess. I managed to get some sleep but I just couldn't get Fred out of my thoughts." She answered. "What about you?"  
"I've felt better obviously." George replied. "I got a few hour sleep too but I just want to go and see Fred now."  
"Me too George. I just hope it's not bad news when we get there." Hermione said. "I've been trying to be positive but I just can't."  
"Has there been any news?" George asked.  
"Nope nothing yet. I asked Molly as soon as I woke up. There's no news on Tonks either, Lupin hasn't returned." Hermione replied.  
"What if we get there and it's too late?" George asked.  
"We would have heard something if anything has happened." Hermione replied.  
"I do hope you're right Hermione." George said.  
**********

All of the occupants in Grimmauld Place were wide awake and had eaten a dinner prepared by Kreacher who wouldn't let Molly cook. The house elf was in brilliant form despite the fact Sirius was back living in the house again. Sirius' attitude towards Keacher had changed for the better and both were far nicer to one another. Kreacher was treating Harry and his friends like royality, even Molly who had killed Bellatrix who he once served.

Molly and Arthur were both putting on a brave face for their children without smothering them which was unusual for Molly. She never once pushed them to talk about how they were feeling and let them deal with what had happened in their own ways. Of course she was extremely worried about Fred and Tonks. Loosing one of her children was one of her deepest fears and the fact that Fred may not survive hit her hard. She didn't show her true feelings infront of any of her children through for fear of upsetting them more. However when they all went to bed, she sobbed her heart out, clinging to Arthur for support, letting all her emotions out once and for all.

"I was always so hard on Fred. I can't believe I treated him and George as though they weren't part of this family." She sobbed, guilt ridden.

The mood now in the house was a quiet one. There were no jokes or laughter or no celebrations. Everyone appeared to sit in their own little worlds.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Molly asked, entering the silent living room. "Do you think there are still death eaters out there?"  
"Yes Molly. Kingsley said we should still be vigilant. The ones who ran off could still be lurking around." Arthur answered.  
"Right then we shall all apparate to St Mongos in pairs to be on the safe side." Molly spoke.

Hermione went with George, Ron and Harry, Luna and Ginny with Sirius, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Charlie and Molly and Arthur. Each pair stepped out onto the top step and disapparated straight to the street beside St Mongos.  
**********

George and Hermione landed right outside the shop window that was the entrance to St Mongos. The others arrived shortly after. Making sure they weren't seen by muggles, they quickly stepped into the shop window, right into the entrance hall of the hospital. Molly went straight over to the reception desk to find out what ward Fred was on. Once she found out, she led her anxious family into the lifts which took them to the forth floor. St Mungos was extremely busy due to the amount of casualties from the Battle of Hogwarts, busier than Molly, Arthur and Sirius had ever seen it.

"It wasn't even this bad the first time around." Molly said to her husband.

They walked over to the desk at the far end of a very long white corridor where they were greated by a healer called Pattie.

"Hello. I am here to see my son, Fred Weasley. He was brought in early this morning." Molly stated.  
"Oh yes. I will take you straight to see him Mrs Weasley. He's right this way." Pattie answered, leading Molly and the other Weasleys.  
"How is he?" Molly asked.  
"He's stable but it's very hard to tell at the moment due to Mr Weasley still being in a very deep sleep." Pattie answered.  
"But he'll make a full recovery?" George wondered.  
"Like I said, it's hard to tell. Mr Weasley has been a terrible ordeal and we won't know how much damage has been done until he wakes up, if he wakes up." Pattie answered, leading the family into a small private side ward where Fred was.

Fred was lying on the bed, under the crisp white sheets, the smile still etched on his handsome face which was deathly white. He looked so peaceful, like he was in a very deep sleep, which he practically was. Hermione gripped hold of George's arm tightly as she took in Fred's appearance, tears trickling down her face. George pulled Hermione into a hug, trying in vain to hold back his own tears that were threatning to fall. Pattie took Molly and Arthur outside to speak to them while the others made themselves comfortable around Fred's bed. Hermione broke away from George to sit on the opposite side of Fred to him where she took Fred's hand in her own.

"If we talk to him, do you think he'd hear us?" Ron wondered, being the first to speak.  
"Yes. He might be able to hear us. Apparently it can help people who are in a coma to recover quicker." Hermione answered.  
"Could Hermione and I have some alone time with Fred?" George asked the others.

The others all agreed to give Hermione and George some time alone with Fred, leaving the room without any arguments. At first neither of them knew what to say.

"We need to talk to him, just talk to him about anything." Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly.  
"Hey Freddie. It's me George, your better looking twin brother. Hermione is here too, looking as beautiful as ever." George spoke. "She really does scrub up well. She's wearing a dress and everything."  
"George!" Hermione shrieked.  
"As of course, she's being as modest as ever." George said with a small grin.  
"Hello Fred, it's Hermione here." Hermione spoke nervously. "We're all doing ok considering. We're all very tired though and sore and of course we're all really worried about you."  
"Well you already know all about Harry beating old Voldy. Like Mione here, Harry is still being all modest about it all." George said. "Wait until you hear this though. Mum only went and took down Bellatrix Lestrange. Our actual Mother killed Bellatrix."

George continued to tell Fred all about what had happened at the battle, grinning proudly as he told him about how his family fought.

"We got all the horcuxes destroyed too. You should have seen Neville behead Voldy's snake and he stood up to him too. I thought he was gonna get killed." George continued.

Hermione had opted to stay silent as she wouldn't have gotten a word in edge ways. A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she listened Hermione talk away to Fred. She really did hope Fred could hear him. The rest of the others entered the room and took their seats again. George fell silent, not wanting to talk to Fred infront of his family. Molly and Arthur also returned.

"Well, what did you find out Mum?" Bill asked.  
"Pattie just told us that although he's stable, he's in a critical condition and very weak." Molly answered. "That machine is helping to keep him alive."

All the family's eyes shot to the huge grey, bleeping machine in the corner which Fred was connected up too.

"Will he recover?" Charlie asked.  
"As Pattie said earlier, they can't tell that unfortunately." Arthur answered, sadly.  
"They are constantly carrying out tests on Fred though. His heart beat has been getting stronger but he is in a coma." Molly said.

Unfortunately that was all Molly and Arthur had been told by Pattie. It was quite frustrating for the Weasley family as they wanted to know how Fred was and if he'd make a full recovery. The healers at St Mungos were doing everything they could for Fred but because he was in a coma, they couldn't tell what damage had been done. The worst part for Fred's friends and family was not knowing if Fred would survive or not. All they could do was wait.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Week Later

**Chapter 20 – A Week Later**

A week had past since the Battle of Hogwarts where over 50 innocent lives had been lost. The recovery process had begun as did the rebuilding of lives in the wizarding world. Fred Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks were both seriously ill in St Mungos. Tonk's condition was showing gradual signs of improvement, daily, breathing on her own but she still hadn't woken up from her coma. Fred too was still in a coma but his heart rate had gotten stronger and a little bit of warmth had returned to his ice cold body.

Ginny had been positive she saw Fred move his fingers at one point but no one seemed to believe her. George and Hermione hardly left Fred's side everytime they visited. They only left to eat, sleep and freshen up. Both continued to talk to Fred in the hope he could hear them. Sometimes George insisted that he be left alone with Fred for a short while. His family agreed and George was grateful for this.

"Fred, if you can hear me, please hurry up and wake up. I'm going out of my mind here without you." George cried, dropping the guard he had up when his family were around.

"I want us to get our shop up and running again but I'm not doing it without you. Ron suggested last night that I should open it soon as people will need a good laugh but I just can't do it without you. I need my partner in crime." George said through the tears.

Sometimes the emotions got the better of George and he'd sob his heart out, gripping Fred's hand tightly. George had never been one for praying but he prayed every single night that Fred would hurry up and wake up and that he'd make a full recovery.

"Fred I feel so alone without you here. Everyone is trying but none of them understand. Hermione has been brilliant though and she's completely heart broken without you." George cried.

George had never felt this alone in his whole life before, even though he was surrounded by all this family. The only people George would really speak too were Hermione, Sirius and Harry. He spoke to Ginny the odd time, asking her how she was, acting the caring big brother but he knew she was being well looked after. Bill and Charlie made a strong effort with George but didn't constantly pester him or push him into opening up to them. George knew they were there for when he felt he could talk to them. Percy kept his distance from George for fear of upsetting him even more as he didn't know what to say to George. Percy was still blaming himself for what had happened to Fred even though he had been told on numerous occasions by his family that it wasn't his fault. Ron seemed to annoy George which wasn't unusual but George hadn't the energy to argue back with him. George was most thankful to his parents for giving him the space he needed although Molly made sure George was eating properly.

"Like I said, Hermione is really missing you. You need to hurry up and wake up and make an honest woman of her." George said. "You don't want our younger brother getting his grubby mits on her although he's driving me insane at the moment."

George dropped his head into his hands, feeling defeated at the thought his talking to Fred wasn't working.  
**********  
George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all sat quietly around Fred's bed, none of them knowing what to say to one another. Molly, Sirius and Ron had gone to visit Tonks while Bill, Arthur, Percy and Charlie were helping out at the Ministry. Fleur had gone to France to visit her family. Fred's room was scarily quiet with the only sound coming from the beeping machine which was keeping Fred alive. Just then there was a loud groan coming from Fred's bed which caused the beeping to get somewhat louder.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, jumping off Harry's knee.

Fred moved, wriggling his fingers.

"It's Fred!" Hermione squeaked.

All eyes were now on Fred, their hearts hammering loudly in their chests.

"Fred! Are you awake?" George asked, edging closer.  
"I'll go and get someone." Harry offered, leaping from his chair and dashing out to get a healer.

Hermione moved closer, grabbing Fred's hand in her own.

"Fred please be ok." She pleaded through watery eyes.

Fred's eyes flickered but he didn't fully open them.

"Fred!" George stated.  
"Georgie." Fred croaked, loud enough for George to hear him. "Is that you?"  
"Oh my god! Fred! You're...you're alive...you've awake!" George gasped. "I'm here Freddie, I'm here."

Fred tried again to open his eyes but the light made them sting.

"Gin, close the curtains." George asked.

Ginny did as she was asked, pulling the hideious grey looking curtains to block out the sunlight that was beaming in through the window brightly. Hermione had tears streaming down her pale face, her body shaking with fear and worry. Fred managed to prise his eyes open now that the room was much darker.

"Mione." Fred croaked, noticing Hermione.  
"Fred!" She cried. "You're alive. You're awake."  
"I'm here." Fred answered, opening his eyes fully.

Harry returned with two healers.

"Fred's awake." George informed.  
"Harry and I will go and look for Mum, Sirius and Ron." Ginny said, dragging Harry from the room.  
"How do you feel Mr Weasley?" Pattie asked.  
"Sore and a little confused." Fred answered. "I could murder a drink."

Hermione filled the empty goblet on the beside cabinet with water and handed it to Fred, trying her best not to spill it over him.

"Thank you Mione. You look lovely." Fred said.  
"Can you tell me where all hurts?" Pattie asked Fred.  
"My head and my left shoulder hurts." Fred answered, attempting to sit up.

George gave his twin brother a helping hand to sit up and fixed his pillows.

"I'm going to run a few tests on you, Mr Weasley, if that is alright?" Pattie asked.

Fred agreed to let Pattie run the tests on him.

"It is clear that you broke your shoulder but it seems to be healing very well." Pattie said, waving her wand over Fred's damaged shoulder.

Fred winched in pain as the spell fixed his broken shoulder.

"You will need to take a special potion to help mend your shoulder. You may also be suffering from concussion too." Pattie stated.  
"What about memory loss?" George wondered.  
"Well I know who you two are. You are my less better looking twin brother Forge and you are my very beautiful girlfriend Hermione." Fred answered. "Harry Potter and my younger sister, Ginny were also here."  
"Oh thank heavens Fred. We were all so, so worried about you." Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Fred. "We all thought we had lost you."  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." Fred answered. "Why do you think I told you pair to go back to the great hall after we spoke?"  
"You were coming back to us?" George asked.  
"Of course I was." Fred replied.  
"Do you dare do that to me again Fred!" George warned. "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"  
"Don't worry mate, I heard everything you said to me and heard you crying, you soppy git." Fred laughed.  
"It's no laughing matter Fred. I thought I'd lost my best mate for good." George answered. "And poor Hermione here thought she'd never get to marry the love of her life."

Hermione's face burned bright red, the first time any colour had appeared in her face in a week.

"George!" Hermione shrieked.  
"I shall go and let you all catch up." Pattie stated, then left.

*****  
I hope you all like this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21 - Reunited

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I've had a bit of writers block regarding this story. This is quite a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them all.**

**Chapter 21 – Reunited**  
Fred Weasley was alive and wide awake, chatting away to his twin brother George and girlfriend Hermione Granger. Both of them couldn't believe that Fred was finally awake and speaking the way he was but they were both extremely thankful that he was.

"Did you hear everything we said to you mate?" George asked.  
"Of course I did. I heard everything. I got really frustrated that I couldn't answer you back." Fred answered. "I could hear you both but I couldn't open my eyes or move. It was really weird."  
"You're alive and awake and that's the main thing Fred." Hermione spoke, taking Fred's hand in hers.  
"Did you two ever go home?" Fred wondered.  
"Yes. We went home to sleep, eat and freshen up." Hermione replied. "We've been staying at Grimmauld Place."

The door of the room flew open and Molly came rushing in, dashing straight over to an unexpecting Fred where she pulled him into the biggest hug, kissing him on the cheeks and forehead.

"Oh my boy, my beautiful boy, you're alive." She sobbed.  
"Mum, hey, yes I'm alive but you're kind of hurting me." Fred moaned under Molly's weight.

Molly pulled away, dabbing her tears on a tissue.

"Oh Fred. I so glad you're alive." She cried.  
"Like I said to Mione and George, you're not getting rid of me that quickly." Fred answered. "Gin, get over here!"

Ginny shuffled over to her brother and hugged him tightly. Fred swore he saw a tear stroll down her freakled cheek.

"I missed you bro." She said quietly.  
"I missed you too little sis." Fred answered. "I hear you kicked some butt at the battle. I'm very proud of you Gin."  
Ginny's face turned the colour of her red t-shirt, as she blushed at Fred's words.  
"What's with you all being so modest?" Fred wondered with a laugh. "Especially you Potter!"  
"Harry's always been modest." George said. "It's like not killing old Voldy is a big deal or anything."  
"And you Ronnikins. Who would have thought our annoying little bro being a war hero eh?" Fred said causing Ron to go red around the ears.  
"I better go and let your Father and brothers know that you're alive." Molly spoke then left the room.  
"Is everyone alright?" Fred asked, looking around the room as his siblings, friend and girlfriend.  
"We're as good as we can be Fred. Well of course we were worried sick about you and Tonks is still seriously ill." Hermione replied.  
"We've all still got a few aches and pains but other than that we're fine." Harry added.  
"Have you heard from our mates lately? Hows Lee, Alicia and the gang?" Fred asked.  
"They're all doing well and have been asking daily on how you've been doing. They'll be chuffed to hear you're awake." George answered.  
"So did anyone we know die in the battle?" Fred then asked.  
"Yes unfortunately. I think about 50 people on our side died in total. Lavender Brown died due to being seriously bitten by Greyback." Hermione answered sadly. "I tried to save her but by the time I got to them, the damage had been done."  
"Awww Hermione love, don't be blaming youself. You did more than enough that evening." Fred said, gripping Hermione's hand tighter.  
"Colin Creevey died too even though he shouldn't have been fighting." Harry added.  
"I shouldn't have been fighting either but I'm glad I did." Ginny said.  
"Awww I liked that little dude, even if he was a little hyper at times and was always taking photos." Fred said. "What's happening now?"  
"We're all just trying to get over what has happened, recover and then I guess they'll need us to help get Hogwarts ready for September." Hermione replied.  
"Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy are at the Ministry at the moment helping Kingsley. Kingsley has stepped in as the new Minister of Magic." Ron said.  
"He'd make a good Minister. I've always liked him." Fred replied.  
"I think he'll be good but he's got a lot of hard work on his hands to get the Ministry up and running again." Ron said.  
"What happened to all the death eaters that survived?" Fred asked.  
"I think most of them ran off into hiding. According to Dad a few have handed themselve in so have been shipped off to Azkaban." Ron replied. "But there's a group of aurors looking for them. Dad says there's a group of American aurors who've came over especially to hunt them down."  
"Did the Malfoys go into hiding?" George asked.  
"Well Lucius was going to hand Draco over to Voldemort at one point but they were all sat in the Great Hall after the battle finished." Harry replied.  
"What do you mean? Why was he going to hand Draco over to Voldemort?" Fred wondered. "Bloody hell I did miss a lot."

Harry proceeded to fill Fred and Ginny in on what the others had seen and heard in the boat house that evening between Voldemort, Snape and Lucius.

"Lucius has always been a sly git. Imagine shopping your own son to Voldemort." Fred said. "Our Dad would rather die first."  
"Do you think the remaining death eaters will strike again?" Ginny wondered.  
"Who knows what will happen. They'll either go into hiding due to fear or revenge the deaths of their fellow death eaters." Hermione replied.  
"Most of his loyal followers were all killed thankfully. The others probably only joined out of fear." Harry said.  
"What about Sirius?" Fred asked.  
"He's perfectly fine. He's down visiting Tonks at the moment with Lupin. We're all staying at Grimmauld Place at the minute." Harry replied.  
"Kingsley told Dad, he'd arrange a proper trial for Sirius once the Ministry gets up and running again but I think Sirius will be the last thing on their minds. No one batted an eyelid at him during the battle." Ron answered.  
"Bellatrix was itching to kill him though. That was when Tonks got hurt." Ginny said. "Thank goodness Mum took down that bitch."  
"I really wish I could have been there to see Mum take her down." Fred said.  
"It was one of the scariest moments of my life, it and seeing Harry and Voldemort go head to head." Ginny admitted.  
"I know Mum's a strong witch but I honestly thought Bella would kill her." George said.  
"So did I to be honest." Ginny said. "Even Mum said she was surprised she killed Bellatrix."  
"Do you know who really surprised me at the battle? McGonagall. That woman can seriously fight." George said.  
"She's head of Gryffindor house for a reason." Fred laughed. "I wouldn't want to mess with her."  
"I think all the Hogwarts professors stepped up and fought brilliantly, even the ones you wouldn't really expect." Hermione said.  
"And they all did a brilliant job of looking after the injured afterwards." Ginny added. "I think it just goes to show what people are capable off and how strong we all are united."

Molly and Sirius returned but there was no news on Tonks. Sirus was over the moon to see Fred alive and awake.

"How do you feel Freddie?" Sirius asked.  
"Very sore and confused but other than that I'm good." Fred replied. "Mum did they say when I could go home?"  
"Nope. They haven't told me that yet." Molly answered.  
"Do you think I'll be allowed home soon?" Fred wondered.  
"Hopefully Fred. But they might want to keep you in for a few more days just to be on the safe side."  
"Any news from the Ministry?" Ron asked.  
"Nope nothing. I've sent your Father word about Fred waking up so hopefully he'll be here soon." Molly answered.  
"Have these ones been filling you in on what all happened at the battle?" Sirius asked Fred.  
"You bet they have. Though they're all acting very modest about it all." Fred answered. "Especially Harry."  
"Harry's always been modest though, haven't you mate?" Sirius replied, ruffling Harry's already messy hair with his hand.  
"What's happening to you now Sirius?" Fred wondered.  
"Well Kingsley said he'll organise a proper trial for me once they get everything sorted out at the Ministry which could take months." Sirius replied.  
"Do you have to go into hiding again?" Ron asked.  
"I don't think I have to, no one has told me too so I'm assuming I'm safe enough. The only person who was after me was Bellatrix at the battle, no one else cared that I was there." Sirius replied.  
"I don't think you should be roaming around Diagon Alley or Hogsmede anytime soon Sirius, just to be on the safe side." Molly said.  
"I was actually thinking about your trial, Sirius." Hermione spoke.  
"What about it?" Sirius asked.  
"Well they don't use veritaserum because it's not very reliable." Hermione said. "So why don't they take Sirius' memory of the events then take me, Harry and Ron's memories of Peter confessing from that night in the Shrieking shack?"  
"Would that work?" Ron wondered. "Memories can be modified."  
"They can but it's really obvious when they have been, like when I saw Slughorn's one where he told Tom Riddle about the horcruxes."  
"What are horcruxes?" Molly wondered.

Molly was still in the dark about why Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George had disappeared. She didn't know anything about their hunt for horcruxes.

"They were objects in which Voldemort concealed part of his soul so he would never die. Dumbledore left us the challenge of finding them and destroying them. That was why we left after Bill's wedding." Hermione explained.  
"We managed to destroy all of them which is why I was able to kill him in the end." Harry added.  
"Do you remember the diary I had in my first year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her Mum.  
"Yes I do Ginny dear. I did wonder where you got it from." Molly answered.  
"Well it was one. Tom Riddle had hidden part of his soul in it which possessed me for months. Harry destroyed in when he rescued me in the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny explained.  
"Oh my goodness." Molly squeaked.  
"Sirius' brother Regulas had figured out Voldemort's secret but was killed before he could do anything about them." Harry said.  
"I knew Regulas wasn't that bad." Sirius said.  
"So let me get this straight, you-know-who hid part of his soul in various items which you had to destroy?" Molly asked.  
"Yes Mum and we managed to destory them all." Fred grinned proudly.  
"But how on earth did you manage that?" Molly asked in shock.  
"With great difficulity as we didn't know what the items were or where they were. Dumbledore didn't get a chance to leave us any useful information so it was always guess work." Ron replied.  
"But we all put our heads together and managed it." George said.  
"What were all the objects then?" Sirius asked.  
"Well Harry here destoryed the diary in his second year and Dumbledore destoryed a ring which belonged to Tom Riddles family." George said.  
"Dumbledore and I thought we had found a necklace that was Salazar Slytherin's but it was only a fake. Regulas had already found the real necklace but when Mundungus cleared out some of Grimmauld Place, he stole the necklace and sold it to Umbridge." Harry explained.  
"The other items were Helga Hufflepuff's cup, the Ravenclaw Diadem, Voldemort's pet snake; Nagini and Harry." Hermione added.  
"But that Diadem was lost for centuries." Molly gasped.  
"It was but it was only hidden in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts." Ron answered.  
"How on earth was Harry one?" Sirius asked.|  
"The night Voldemort killed my parents, a part of Voldemort's soul latched onto me as I was the only living thing in the room. That was why I could speak to snakes and know what Voldemort was thinking." Harry answered. "When he killed me in the forest, he only destoryed the part of his soul that was in me. That's why I survived."

Molly now had fresh tears strolling down her already red, tear stained cheeks as she listened to the stories of her children, Harry and Hermione, hunting down the horcruxes and destorying them. She couldn't believe that they had been left such a horrible and hard challenge but somehow had managed to complete it.

"I honestly don't believe it. I can't believe you managed to find all these horrible things and destory them." Molly cried. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"We couldn't Mum. If death eaters had came looking for information, they would have tortured you into telling them what we were doing and we couldn't risk that happening." Fred answered. "It's all over now though and they're all alive and safe." Sirius said.  
"I know. I'm just shocked that's all. I wish I could have helped you all in some way." Molly sniffed.


	22. Chapter 22 - Nightmares

**Chapter 22 – Nightmares**  
The atmosphere at Grimmuald place had changed dramatically since Fred had woken up although the occupants were still worried about Tonks who was still in a critical condition. Fred wakening up gave the Weasley family and friends a little flicker of hope that Tonks too would wake up soon. However no one really knew at this point. Lupin split his time between spending time with his son Teddy and seeing Tonks at St Mungos. Tonks' mother Andromeda, was amazing towards Lupin and ensured he continued to take his wolfsbane potion. She had taken to looking after Teddy full time too.

St Mungos had insisted on keeping Fred in for a couple more days to run tests on him and to see if all his muscles were in working order. Fred was itching to get home to his friends, family and girlfriend and was bored useless being bedridden in hospital. His bordem was that bad that he had taken to looking through some old potion books with George in an attempt to come up with new product ideas for the shop. This kept Fred's mind active.

Although everyone seemed in more upbeat form, everyone was still suffering. Despite the fact that the physical scars from the battle were healing, the emotional scars were far from it. All of them had fought in a war, had seen friends die, horrors they never thought they would see in their short lives. Each of them were fighting their own personal battles inside and suffering from bad nightmares. Although the war was one, the personal battles were still raging on inside each and every person, threatning to ruin their lives.

The night that Fred woke up, the Weasley family returned to Grimmauld place. They all headed off in their seperate ways to bed, exhausted. Later that night as everyone slept in their rooms, a high pitched scream could be heard coming from Ginny and Hermione's bedroom, Hermione suffering from another horrific nightmare. Her dreams clouded with the horrible and heart breaking images of Fred dead, completey lifeless, her world crashing down around her over and over again. It wasn't just Fred she saw dead, it was all of her friends. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley and even her own parents. She'd wake up dripping in sweat and tears streaming down her cheeks, longing to have Fred beside her to comfort her, to tell her that he is alright and that everything will be alright. She longed to have her Mum, rush to her side to hold her while she cried like she did when she was a little girl.

She didn't have to worry about wakening Ginny as she was already awake due to suffering from her own nightmares that plagued her every night. Seeing Voldemort face to face at the battle brought back the horrible memories of being possessed by Tom Riddle when she was only 11 years old. It brought back the horrible torture that she endured during this time, a time that Ginny was keen to forget. Just like Hermione, Ginny would have nightmares about her family and friends dying. She too couldn't shift the images of Fred lying cold and lifeless on a stretcher in the Great Hall.

Just down the corridor from Ginny and Hermione's room was Harry and Ron's room. The boys weren't exempt from having terrible nightmares either. Harry may have been free from Voldemort invading his thoughts and his scar hurting but the nightmares still haunted him. Since the war ended his nightmares featured his parents being murdered by Voldemort as well as his final battle with Voldemort. Images that haunted him was one where McGonagall got seriously hurt and Molly and Ginny being tortured by Bellatrix and Neville being killed by Voldemort. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Fred, George and the rest of their friends featured heavily in his dreams.

Ron's dreams were haunted by the images of Fred and the moment the wall was blasted apart. While Ron was awake he kept thinking about his kiss with Hermione in the Chamber of secrets which had not been brought up again by anyone. Ron knew that he had no change with Hermione and had accepted that she was in love with Fred.

George was probably suffering the worst out of everyone and was often heard shouting Fred's name in his sleep then would wake up covered in sweat and shaking after another harrowing nightmare about loosing his twin. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of those horrible, heart breaking images of Fred's lifeless body. One night he got up and pulled on one of Fred's t-shirts in the hope it would comfort him, despite the fact he knew Fred was alive and awake but it still didn't shake off the worry or the nightmares.

In the end Molly insisted that they all take a dreamless potion before they went to bed in a bid to rid them of the nightmares and hopefully give them all the decent night's sleep that they all so desperately needed. Fred had even suggested giving them a dose of the sweet dreams potion that was part of the Wonder Witch range from their shop but Molly dismissed it.

"Hey at least it would make them all smile." Fred said, fighting his corner.  
"It would be a good idea Mum. At least it might keep our nightmares at bay." Ginny piped up.  
"Maybe she's worried you'll all have naughty dreams." Fred whispered into George's ear.

George had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laugher.

"She maybe doesn't want Gin to have naughty thoughts about the hero." George whispered back, eyeing up his sister who was perched on Harry's knee.

The dreamless potion and a sleeping draught worked wonders, meaning they all managed to have a peaceful nights sleep. All of then were thankful for the potion helping their sleep but they all knew that it wouldn't keep the nightmares at bay all the time.

******  
I hope you all like this chapter. I wanted to focus a little bit on how the battle effected (or is it affected) each of them, especially their nightmares.


	23. Chapter 23 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 23 – Home Sweet Home  
**  
Fred was recovering brilliantly and longed to return home after his stay in St Mungos. He was bored useless and was counting down the hours until he was allowed home. He was finally allowed home after three long days cooked up in the hospital. The healers carried out numerous tests on Fred to ensure that he was fit to go home, checking to make sure everything was in working order. He was plagued with aches and pains the first time he left his bed to visit the bathroom. His broken shoulder was healing well although he might be plauged with niggling pains in it for the rest of his life. The healers were very impressed with Fred and how quickly he was healing.

"You know me, I'm a fighter." Fred grinned.

Fred was given three different potions daily in a bid to get him fighting fit again. He wasn't keen on taking them but he knew he had too if he wanted to get better and get home. Tonks unfortunately had taken a turn for the worst on the eve of the day Fred was heading home. Sirius and Lupin refused to leave her bedside and prayed that she would get better. The healers were doing absolutely everything they could for Tonks.  
*******  
**  
It was finally the day that Fred was leaving St Mungos and heading home, well to Grimmauld Place for the time being. Fred had woke up early, packing his belongings into a rucksack while he waited on his family coming to collect him. The morning seemed to drag in for Fred as he counted down the hours until he could leave. A healer carried out a final couple of tests on him to ensure he was fit enough to leave.

"Please tell me I can go home?" Fred pleaded.  
"Yes Mr Weasley, you are ready to go home." The healer replied.  
"Thank you so much. I could hug you right now." Fred grinned.  
"Just make sure you take the three potions daily and get plenty of rest for about a week. Then you'll need to return for a check up." The healer said. "Your family should be here soon."

At 11am on the dot, the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry filed into Fred's ward, sitting themselves around Fred's bed.

"Going somewhere bro?" George asked in a joking tone, eyeing up Fred's bag.  
"Home I hope." Fred replied.  
"Are you all set then?" Ron asked.  
"You bet I am. Today could not have come quick enough." Fred replied.

Fred threw his legs over the side of the bed, stepping into his shoes. Hermione was stood by the window not knowing whether to move in and hug Fred or not.

"Come here Mione." Fred cooed.

Hermione rushed straight into Fred's outstretched arms, hugging her boyfriend tightly, letting a few little tears stroll down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're finally getting to go home Fred." She sniffed into his chest.  
"I am too Mione love. I can't wait to get home and spend some precious time with you." Fred answered.  
"I think we best get going." Molly stated, causing the couple to jump apart.

Fred grabbed his bag and followed his family out of the room, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"I honestly thought at one point you wouldn't be coming out of here alive." Hermione squeaked.  
"You know me Mione, I don't give up without a fight." Fred answered. "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."  
"Can we talk later Fred?" Hermione wondered.  
"Yes of course. We have plenty of time to catch up." Fred replied.

Molly led her family to the reception area to collect Fred's potions.

"If you need us do not hesitate to contact us anytime Mr Weasley." The healer said. "And your follow up appointment is a week today. We will send you a reminder by owl."

As soon as they stepped outside onto the street they apparated straight to Grimmauld Place where they were still staying.

"How come we're still staying here Mum?" Fred wondered.  
"Well while you were in St Mungos it was handier for us to visit you and it'll be easier for Sirius to go and see Tonks too." Molly replied.  
"Is it even safe for us to go back to the burrow?" Ron asked.  
"Yes. Your father and Bill was there yesterday to check the house and everything seems to be ok." Molly answered.  
"Do you think we could venture outside this time while we're here?" Ron wondered. "Just to the green across the way."  
"As long as it's safe, I can't see why not." Molly replied.  
"Brilliant. Harry can show us how to play that game we always heard Dean talk about." Ron chirped.  
"Football?" Harry questioned.  
"Yes that one." Ron said.  
"You can go out after lunch time. I'll go and make everyone something to eat. Fred I want you to rest." Molly barked then disappeared into the kitchen.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs to their rooms, Fred and George entering their shared room.

"How are you feeling mate?" George asked.  
"Bloody brilliant. So glad to be out of that horrible hospital and be back to you guys." Fred replied with a massive smile on his face.  
"I'm glad to have you back too. This house was far to quiet without you around." George said.  
"How has everyone been? Really been?" Fred asked.  
"We've all been suffering with horrible nightmares but Mum gave us all the dreamless potion and it has helped." George answered. "I think it's all starting to hit home that we've fought in a war."  
"I thankfully haven't had any nightmares as yet. I think it's because I was knocked out pretty early on so missed all the main drama." Fred replied.  
"Do you remember anything?" George wondered.

"I remember us going into the Room of Requirement and all our friends coming in. then I remember us looking for the diadem in the room and us all gathering in the Great Hall. The rest of it is a complete blur." Fred replied. "I don't remember what happened me at all other than I was crushed by an exploding wall."  
"Do you remember speaking to Hermione and I?" George wondered.  
"Yes I remember that. We were in a classroom, weren't me?" Fred asked.  
"Yes. Hermione and I were given the resurrection stone by Harry and that's how we were able to speak to you." George said.  
"Resurrection stone?" Fred asked.  
"The stone that's mentioned in The Tale of the three brothers that Mum used to read us in The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the book Hermione got given to her by Dumbledore." George answered.  
"That stone exsists?" Fred asked, his blue eyes wide.  
"Yes it does as does the invisibility cloak and the elder wand which Harry also owns although the wand used to belong to Dumbledore." George answered.  
"I did miss out on a lot, didn't I?" Fred laughed.  
"Yes you missed out on a lot." George replied. "But you're here now and that's the main thing."

"How has Hermione been coping?" Fred then asked.  
"She's been alright I guess, very quiet though and when we've been here she's been hidden in a book. I think that's been her escape." George replied. "I told her that she could talk to me if she needed too."  
"Thank you for looking after her." Fred said.  
"It's no problem at all, it was the least I could do. She'll be glad to have you back home." George said.


	24. Chapter 24 - Loves Young Dream

**Chapter 24 – Loves Young Dream**  
Hermione had retired to her room, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder now that Fred was back home again. She laid down on her bed and took out a book to read. Reading had became her escape since the battle had ended and she returned home to Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. In Hermione's eyes, reading was one of the best ways to take your mind off the stresses of everyday life. It was something she did to relax after a hard, stressful day. Although she lost herself in her book, she couldn't shift the lingering unhappiness that was causing her stress, a feeling of guilt that would not go away no matter how hard she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She had just settled herself her story when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.  
"Fred. Can I come in?" Fred asked from the hallway.  
"Yes. Come on in." Hermione called back.

Fred pushed open the door and entered, limping slightly due to an injury in his right leg but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Hello Fred." Hermione said, closing her book and setting it down beside her.  
"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Fred grinned. "I thought we could spend some quality time together. Plus you said you wanted to talk so here I am."  
"Fred, do you remember speaking to George and I after the battle?" Hermione wondered.  
"Yes you spoke to me in a classroom using the resurrection stone." Fred answered. "I made you both go back to the Great Hall because I was back."  
"Do you remember what I told you back then?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.  
"You and George told me a lot of stuff that day." Fred answered. "It's all a bit of a blur if I'm being honest."  
"About Ron and I?" Hermione asked, looking down at her hands.  
"That you and Ron kissed?" Fred asked.  
"Yes that. Oh Fred I feel so guilty and it should never have happened. I should have been fighting alongside you, not being stuck with Ron. I feel so bad." Hermione cried.  
"Look Hermione as I said before, I forgive you and I want you to forget all about that kiss." Fred said, taking her hands in his.  
"You do?" She sniffed. "Fred. I was so stupid to kiss Ron."  
"Of course I do Mione. Life is far too short to worry about things like that and it obviously didn't mean anything." Fred replied.  
"It didn't mean anything to me but it might have done to Ron. He's been acting weird towards me ever since." Hermione said. "I don't love Ron in that way, only as a friend."

"Ron has been acting very odd since I woke up and every time he came to visit me, he was very quiet." Fred said.  
"Obviously somethings bothering him Fred but you know what he's like, if you make the effort to see whats wrong with him, you only end up getting the face ate off you." Hermione said.  
"Maybe he was hoping I'd kick the bucket so he could finally have you all to himself." Fred scoffed.  
"FRED!" Hermione gasped. "I just hope he doesn't think I was leading him on when we kissed."  
"Well if he does, he's the bigger fool." Fred said.  
"I guess I'm going to have to speak to him at some point." Hermione said. "I just don't know how I'm going to approach the situation."  
"You're Hermione Granger, the brains behind everything and the brightest witch of our age. I think you'll be able to deal with my daft little brother no bother." Fred said, in a bid to reassure her.  
"It's Ron though, he can be a bit sensitive at times." Hermione answered.  
"Look if he does start something or starts being horrible to you, you've enough people in this house who'll defend you." Fred said.  
"The last thing I want is to start a war between your family. I think we've seen enough fighting to last us all a life time." Hermione said.

"Look Mione, lets forget about Ronald for the time being. He can be dealt with later but for now I want to spend some precious time with my girlfriend without having to worry about Ron or death eaters or anyone else for that matter." Fred said.  
"That sounds like a very good idea Fred." Hermione replied, resting her head on Fred's chest.

The couple lay down on Hermione's bed, Hermione resting in Fred's arms as he played with her hair. This instantly calmed Hermione down and put a small smile on her face. They lay in silence for a few moments, just appreciating each others company. It was the first moment they had alone since before the battle and it had been a long time coming. It was something Hermione never thought she'd experience again. She never thought she'd spend another day with Fred but he was alive and well and that was the main thing.

"What happens now Fred?" Hermione asked, sitting up in Fred's arms.  
"What do you mean love?" Fred wondered.  
"I mean, Voldemort is defeated and most of the death eaters have either gone into hiding or have been put it Azkaban so does that mean we're safe now? Does that mean we can all go back to normal?" Hermione wondered.  
"I would like to hope so Mione, I mean we've all been in hiding for years now so I'd like to hope we'd be free to live a normal life now." Fred replied.  
"I hope so too Fred. I mean we didn't fight for it all to have been in vain. We all fought for the greater good, for a better world." Hermione said. "Do you think the death eaters will want revenge?"  
"I hope they don't. I mean Voldemort's most loyal followers were all killed so I think the ones that are left are all glad they don't have to follow him anymore. I bet they were just as scared as we all were." Fred replied.  
"Yeah I get what you mean. They were all too scared to refuse to follow him in case he'd kill them so they joined the death eaters anyway but now they don't have to worry so they're free too." Hermione said.  
"I do hope you're right Mione." Fred said. "I mean there's no way Stan Shunpike that worked on the Knight Bus would have joined the death eaters. He was probably forced to do it."

"It's all such a mess, isn't it? It's going to take us a long time to get everything back to normal." Hermione said, sadly.  
"It will take time Mione but if we all pull together, we should be able to get everything back to normal." Fred replied.  
"And poor Tonks, someone who I've always admired and she's seriously ill. It's so sad Fred." Hermione sniffed.  
"Tonks is a fighter and a strong cookie. I don't think she's one for giving up without a fight." Fred answered.  
"I do hope so Fred. She doesn't deserve to die. Lupin is heartbroken without her and little Teddy needs his Mummy." Hermione said.

"What about us Mione? What's next for us?" Fred wondered.  
"What do you mean Fred?" Hermione asked. "You don't want to break up with me?"  
"No, no, no definitely not Mione." Fred replied. "You're the love of my life Hermione and I really mean that. I hope that we can get back to normal. Our relationship sort of took a back seat while we searched for the horcruxes."  
"Well Fred, I still want to be your girlfriend as long as you want me to be." Hermione said, looking straight into Fred's pools of blue.

Fred leaned in and kissed her, the first time they had shared such a passionate kiss since the battle. Hermione moved herself onto Fred's knee, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and tangling her hands in Fred's messy ginger hair. At that moment in time, they could have kissed for hours, none of them wanting to come up for air.

"I have missed that so much." Fred gasped.  
"Me too." Hermione gasped.  
"I love you go much Hermione." Fred admitted.  
"I love you too Fred. I honestly thought I had lost you for good." Hermione sniffed, letting her emotions take over.  
"I'm here now Hermione." Fred spoke, hugging her closely. "I thought I'd never see you again too but we're both here and alive."


	25. Chapter 25 - Hermione and Ron

**Chapter 25 – Hermione and Ron**  
Hermione knew that she'd have to speak to Ron at some point about their kiss. She was not looking forward to it at all. Actually she was dreading it. However she couldn't put it off any longer. After dinner when everyone had finished clearing away the dishes and went their seperate ways, Hermione plucked up the courage to go and speak to Ron. She took a deep breath and wondered down the corridor to Ron and Harry's room. She knocked on the door and waited on a reply from inside the room. It was Harry that opened the door.

"Oh hello there Hermione." He chirped.  
"Is Ron in there?" She asked.  
"Yes he is." Harry answered.  
"Could I possibly speak to him for a few moments?" Hermione wondered.  
"Of course you can. I'm just going to speak to Sirius about something anyway." Harry answered.

Hermione brushed past Harry and entered their very messy room to find Ron sitting crossed legged on his bed, flicking through a Qudditch magazine.

"Hello Ron." Hermione announced.  
"Hey Hermione." Ron replied.  
"Ron, we really need to talk." Hermione stated. "I don't like this awkwardness that has been going on between the two of us since the battle."  
"There isn't anything to talk about Hermione." Ron answered. "We won the war and we're all alive, Fred's alive and we can all be happy now."  
"But are you really happy Ron?" Hermione wondered.  
"What do you think Hermione?" Ron questioned. "My head's all over the place! I nearly lost my brother and my best friend. My Mum and Ginny nearly got killed by Bellatrix so you know, I'm just jumping for joy right now."  
"Ron, they are all alive though." Hermione spoke.  
"Yeah but that doesn't stop the pain. It doesn't stop the horrible nightmares. I still see Fred's lifeless body when I close my eyes. I still see Hagrid carrying Harry up to us. I still see the evilness in Bellatrix's eyes as she tried to kill Mum. I can't just shift those images Hermione." Ron admitted. "And then, we go and kiss in the middle of the whole thing and for once I actually thought I had a chance with you again Hermione."  
"Ron, our kiss should never have happened and I'm so sorry that you think I was leading you on or gave you false hope because that was never my intention." Hermione sniffed, tears falling from her eyes.

"But you did Hermione. You gave me false hope that you actually felt the same way about me and then you run straight back to Fred. I should have known I would never be good enough for you!" Ron snapped, jumping to his feet.  
"I am in love with Fred, Ron. Not you. I've told you that over and over again!" Hermione stated.  
"BUT WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" Ron shouted.  
"I don't know Ron. I could ask you the same question!" Hermione snapped. "Don't you dare blame this all on me."  
"Well if I can remember rightly, you were the one who suggested going to the Chamber of Secrets." Ron said.  
"Yes to get a basilisk fang to destory a horcrux!" Hermione protested. "What exactly are you getting at Ronald? Are you trying to say that I dragged you off to there just to kiss you? That I'm the one to blame for the kiss? That I lead you on? Because if you are, you're wrong Ron and I'm not going to let you blame me for it all!"

Hermione got to her feet and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. She went straight to Fred and George's room, barging straight in without knocking.

"Mione, what happened?" Fred asked, seeing the state she was in.  
"Ron, that's whats wrong!" She stated. "He is blaming me for the kiss and saying I led him on."  
"That git!" George said.  
"He's blaming you?" Fred asked.  
"Yes Fred, he's making it out that it's all my fault." Hermione answered.  
"But it's not your fault Mione." Fred said.  
"I think he was hoping that I would dump you and get with him but it's not happening!" Hermione said.  
"If he thinks we're going to break up over that, then he's got another thing coming." Fred snapped. "It's not like you properly cheated on me with him."  
"I think our friendship is ruined for good." Hermione said with a sigh.  
"He'll come around eventually." George said.  
********  
**  
Ron kept his distance from Hermione for the rest of the evening and all of the next day. Actually Ron kept himself to himself, hiding himself away in the bedroom he shared with Harry. Harry spent most of his time with Ginny while Hermione spent time with Fred. Ron felt more alone that ever since the war had ended. His best friend was loved up with his sister while he had practically ruined his friendship with his other best friend who just happened to be dating his brother. Bill, Charlie and Percy were all too busy helping their Dad out at the Ministry to worry about Ron which didn't help his loneliness.

It was now dinner time in Grimmauld Place once again and everyone was gathered around the table. Hermione was sat between Fred and Ginny, deep in conversation with Ginny. Lupin then entered the dining room.

"Good news everyone, Tonks has woken up." He announced.  
"Oh my, that is brilliant news Remus." Molly chirped, rushing to hug Remus.  
"How is she?" Arthur asked.  
"She's doing well so far and has responded well to all treatment. She's very tired and in a lot of pain and a little confused but she's talking." Lupin answered as all eyes were on him.  
"Oh that is good to hear." Molly chirped.  
"The healers said she'll have to stay in for another week or so just to keep a close eye on her." Lupin said.  
"At least she's awake Remus." Arthur spoke.  
"Yes. I'm so glad she's awake. She was asking about Teddy which is good." Lupin replied. "I might take him to see her tomorrow."  
"She would love that. I bet he's missed his Mummy." Molly said.

The news of Tonks wakening had put a smile on everyone's face, everyone's but Ron's. There was a lot of chit chat during dinner and again Ron was feeling very left out. Everyone was deep in coversations, except for him.

"What's up with your face?" George asked, as they cleared away the dishes.  
"None of your buisness!" Ron snapped back.  
"Sorry I asked." George answered.  
"There's no need to take whatever is bothering you out on George, Ron!" Ginny snapped.  
"Alright do you want to know what is wrong with me? Do you? Well I'll tell you exactly what is wrong with me!" Ron snapped. "Hermione and I kissed before the battle and now I have to watch her being all over my brother after she led me on into thinking there was something between us! Happy now?"  
"Ron it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. I thought we had already cleared that up." Hermione said.  
"Yeah Ron, like Hermione said, it was in the heat of the moment." Fred added.  
"You know, I was secretly hoping that you wouldn't forgive her Fred and that she'd come running to me but how wrong was I? Do you do it just to get at me Fred?" Ron questioned.  
"So you think I forgave Hermione, to make you jealous?" Fred questioned. "Because if you really think that then you really need to grow up Ron!"

"Ron please stop this." Molly pleaded.  
"I think I'm allowed to have my say Mum." Ron answered.  
"Next you'll be saying you wished Fred had died, so you could have your wicked way with Hermione!" George snapped.  
"It wouldn't surprise me." Fred added.  
"Stop this now boys!" Molly demanded.  
"Ron I am in love with Fred and only Fred but if you want to throw away our friendship then so be it." Hermione said "But you won't ruin my relationship with Fred!"

Hermione turned and dashed from the kitchen with Fred hot on her heels.

"I need to get out of here for a while Fred." Hermione announced.  
"Where will you go Mione?" Fred asked.  
"I don't know. I need to get away from Ron." Hermione answered. "I'll maybe book into a muggle hotel."  
"Hermione you don't need to do this." Fred said.  
"You're family probably hate me now too." Hermione said.  
"No they don't Hermione. They won't hate you over some silly little kiss." Fred answered.  
"You're Mum always thought Ron and I would get together and then I go and kiss him." Hermione shrieked.  
"Mum has accepted you and me, Hermione and she's happy for both of us, all my family are, except Ron." Fred answered.

Hermione flopped down onto her bed, dropping her head into her hands. Fred sat down beside her and put a supportive arm around her shoulder.  
******  
**  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, all eyes were now on Ron who's face was as red as his hair.

"What on earth was that all about Ronald?" Molly demanded to know, her hands on her hips.  
"I thought you were over the fact Fred and Hermione were together?" Ginny asked.  
"Shhh Ginny! I will deal with this." Molly stated.  
"She kissed me Mum!" Ron stated.  
"And does that have to mean she's in love with you?" Molly questioned.  
"Probably in Ron's deluded mind." Ginny scoffed.  
"GINERVA!" Molly shouted.

"Now I do not know the full story about what happened that night nor do I really care but Hermione is with Fred and they are both happy together. As Hermione said, the kiss meant nothing so I want you to forget all about it and move on with your life. We all have to move on now." Molly stated. "I want you to go and apologise to both Hermione and Fred."  
"The last thing we all need, is to be fighting amongst ourselves." Arthur spoke.

Ron left the room feeling very embarressed with himself. He headed up the stairs in a bid to find Hermione and apologise to her. He heard voices coming from Hermione and Ginny's room. He approached then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Fred called back.  
"Ron." Ron shouted.  
"What do you want?" Fred questioned opening the door to his younger brother.  
"I just want to apologise to Hermione." Ron said sheepishly.  
"I really hope you're happy with yourself, Ron!" Fred snapped, giving his brother the evils.  
"Fred look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting alright? I've acted like a total git towards Hermione and I'm sorry." Ron said.  
"Well sorry isn't good enough Ron!" Fred snapped.  
"Fred!" Hermione scowled.  
"Look Ron, I accept your apology but you've got to realise that I am with Fred and he's the one I love. Like I said earlier, our kiss meant nothing and shouldn't have happened. It was in the heat of the moment sort of thing, that's all. I never wanted you to think I was leading you on or give you false hope because that was not in my intention." Hermione admitted.  
"I'm sorry too Hermione." Ron answered. "And to you too, Fred."  
"Apology accepted but don't ever treat Hermione like that again!" Fred answered.

Ron then left the room, leaving Fred and Hermione alone.

"Thank goodness for that." Hermione said with a sigh.  
"So you're staying put then?" Fred asked.  
"Of course I am Fred." Hermione replied.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Next Step

Ok guys this is the chapter I was really struggling to write and I do apologise for the rubbishness of it. I'm pretty rubbish at writing relationship stuff anyways but this was really hard.

**Chapter 26 – The Next Step  
**  
Most of the Weasley family had decided to go to St Mungos to visit Tonks. Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Hermione had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place. Ron had calmed down after his outburst after dinner and was playing chess in the living room with Harry while Ginny and George played the muggle verson of the game. Hermione and Fred were spending some time alone in Fred's room, lying on his bed.

"What would you like to see happen now Fred?" Hermione wondered.  
"Well I want to get better and then get the shop up and running again." Fred answered. "And Tonks to fully recover obviously. What about you?"  
"The same really. I would like to hope Hogwarts would be ready for September. I'm seriously considering going back to finish my 7th year." Hermione replied. "Ginny is wanting to go back too."  
"Do you think Harry and Ron will go back?" Fred wondered.  
"I doubt it. I'd like them to go back and finish their studies but neither of them were huge fans of school." Hermione answered.  
"Mum will want Ron to go back. She won't want any more of her children dropping out after George and I did." Fred said.  
"But we'll be alright, if I was to go back, won't we?" Hermione wondered.  
"Of course we will Mione. We managed before so we'll manage again." Fred replied. "And you never know, we might finally get a shop opened in the old Zonkos building."  
"That would make it much easier for us to see each other." Hermione said.  
"We could arrange visits again like we did before." Fred said.  
"We could do." Hermione replied. "Maybe McGonagall would let you stay with me some nights. Although she might not be as willing as Dumbledore was."  
"You were McGonagall's favourite pupil, Hermione so no doubt she'd jump through hoops for you. Wasn't she the one who got you that Time turner in your third year?"  
"Yes she was." Hermione replied "But that was to help me with my education. She might see you as a distraction."  
"Lets not worry about that now. Lets focus on the now." Fred grinned, fiddling with Hermione's hair.

Hermione moved from the position she was lying in so she was facing Fred, one hand on Fred's waist, the other on his shoulder. She moved the hand on his waist up to his other shoulder, being careful not to hurt it as it was his injured shoulder.

"Does that hurt Fred?" She wondered.  
"Nope it's fine thankfully. It doesn't hurt as much now as it did when I first woke up." Fred replied.

Fred moved one of his hands from around Hermione's shoulder and brushed a loose strand of hair from Hermione's face then kissed her. Hermione kissed him back instantly letting their tongues dance together in perfect sync. Hermione moved as close to Fred as she could, pressing her body to his. She pulled out of the kiss and began to carefully unbutton Fred's shirt.

Hermione knew what she wanted at that moment in time and that was Fred. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Fred at first was quite shocked at Hermione's actions although he wanted it too. Heck he had wanted it for a long time but didn't want to push Hermione into sleeping with him. They had now been dating for just over three years now but Fred was in no rush despite how much he wanted too. He was willing to wait until Hermione was completely ready, even if that was until their wedding night.

"Are you sure about this Mione?" Fred asked.  
"Fred I am completely sure. I've wanted us to take the next step for ages." Hermione answered. "But we never really had the chance and I didn't really know how about making the first move."  
"As long as you're completely sure Mione, because I don't want to rush you into it." Fred said.  
"You're not Fred. I'm ready to sleep with you and I want too." Hermione replied in a confident tone although there was a small air of uncertainty in her voice.  
"Well then, I guess we better cast some spells to ensure we don't have any interuptions as that would be highly embarressing." Fred said. "Although I would love to take us straight to our flat if I thought it was safe."  
"We can't risk going there Fred." Hermione answered. "There could still be death eaters roaming around."

Hermione moved away from Fred to let him cast a silencing spell around the room.

"Fred." Hermione squeaked. "What about protection?"  
"Well we could always use the contraceptive spell but I do have come muggle contraception around here somewhere." Fred answered as he rummaged in his bag.  
"Oh good. I don't think either of us are ready to become parents just yet." Hermione giggled, nervously.  
"AHA!" Fred stated, producing the silver packet. "One day eh Mione?"  
"Yes one day Fred but no kids for a while yet." Hermione answered. "I want to finish my education and focus on my career before we even think about kids."

Fred moved back over to where Hermione was stood, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I think we better lock the door too." Hermione said then cast a spell on the door. "Any other spells we need?"  
"No. I think we'll be fine." Fred asked before kissing her passionately once again. "Now where were we?"

Their kiss deepened quickly as they began to remove each other's clothes, scattering them over the floor until both were just in their underwear. Fred had never seen Hermione in a state of undress before, not even a bikini or swim suit. He took in every inch of Hermione's figure, his mind going into overdrive. She was even more beautiful that he ever could have imagined.

"You're beautiful Mione." Fred commented admiring her curves that were in all right places.

Hermione blushed as she traced the light dusting of ginger hair that covered Fred's toned torso. He didn't even wince as she traced the bruises on his chest lightly.

"Are you definitely sure you want to do this?" Fred asked one last time.  
"Yes Fred, I'm 100 percent sure I am ready to sleep with you." Hermione replied. "Do you want too?"  
"Of course I want to Mione." Fred replied, scooping Hermione up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed.

He set her down then began kissing her, peppering kissing down her cheek, neck and along her colar bone. Both of them finally gave into temptation, taking the next step in their relationship. Fred tried his best to ensure that Hermione's first time was as perfect as it could be although at times he was sure she winced at his touch.

"You really are beautiful Mione." Fred gasped, causing Hermione to blush a little.  
"Just kiss me Fred!" Hermione demanded.

Fred did just that, aiming to please Hermione, kissing Hermione on the lips once again.  
When their moment of blissful passion ended, Fred moved off Hermione, lying on his side with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Well?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"That was very enjoyable Fred." Hermione replied back, smiling.  
"Was it worth the wait?" Fred asked.  
"Oh it was. It was definitely worth the wait." Hermione replied, pulling the quilt up over her and Fred.  
"I wish you had been my first Mione." Fred admitted.  
"Don't be worrying about that Fred." Hermione answered.  
"Did I hurt you?" Fred asked. "And I want you to be honest."  
"A little bit Fred but I knew that would happen." Hermione replied. "Look Fred, I enjoyed it despite the pain."


	27. Chapter 27 - Families

**Chapter 27 - Families**  
Hermione and Fred's perfect moment had to come to an end as the rest of the Weasley family returned to St Mungos. Both quickly dressed themselves and joined the others in the living room. No one asked the couple any questions although George and Ginny exchanged knowing looks with the two of them.

"How is Tonks doing?" Ginny asked.  
"She's doing really well. She was sitting up talking to us although she's in a lot of pain." Molly replied.  
"She's getting loads of tests done at the moment and taking about four different potions which seem to be helping." Arthur added.  
"Will she have any lasting problems?" Ginny asked.  
"We don't know that at the moment. They'll probably know more when she's able to leave her bed." Molly answered. "She's too weak yet to leave the bed."  
"We do know that her mind hasn't been affected although she has some minor memory loss. She doesn't remember anything from that night of the battle at all but thankfully she remembers everything from before hand." Arthur said.  
"I don't remember much either from the battle." Fred said. "It's all a huge blur to me, sort of like a hazed dream that doesn't make sense."  
"That's exactly what Tonks said to us tonight." Molly said. "Lupin had already told her all about what happened that night."  
"What exactly did happen to Tonks that night?" Ron asked.  
"She was dueling Bellatrix and another death eater who was trying his very hardest to distract her. Bellatrix was desperate to kill her, she has done for a while. Lupin, Slughorn and myself managed to arrive but some of our spells collided with Bellatrix's and the death eater's ones and they hit Tonks." Sirius explained.  
"She was very lucky the spell that hit her wasn't a killing curse." Lupin added.  
"We're not overly sure what spells hit her. I shot so many different ones that night." Sirius said.  
"We do know there was a stunning one and possibly the cruiciatus curse too." Lupin said.  
"The cruiciatus curse was one of Bellatrix's specialities." Harry seethed, remembering when she used it on Hermione.

Hermione shuddered at the horrible memory of Bellatrix using the cruiciatus curse on her.

"Tonks is very lucky to be alive." Molly spoke. "Then again we all are when you think about it."  
"You are right Molly. We are all very lucky to be sat here this evening, alive and being surrounded by everyone. Some familes weren't as lucky as we were." Sirius said, sadly.

The room fell into a somber silence as they thought about those families who were mouring the loss of loved ones. They thought about their old school friends and students who had lost their lives and their families too. A Ravenclaw girl in Fred and George's year had lost both her parents while she and her siblings were in hiding at their grandparent's house. Hermione's thoughts turned to her parents who she'd sent off to live a brand new life in Australia with no memory that she even exsisted. She wondered if they were happy in their new life or if Voldemort had somehow managed to catch up with them. A shudder ran down her spine. Fred, who was sat closely beside Hermione, noticed her shiver and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder but didn't ask any questions.

"Would anyone like a cup of tea?" Molly asked, breaking the silence.  
"Are you alright Mione?" Fred asked quietly.  
"I was just thinking about my parents and what they'd be doing now." Hermione replied.  
"Would you like to try and find them?" Fred asked.  
"I have thought about it Fred. I'd love to find them some day and have them in my life again. I want my Dad to walk me down the isle when I get married." Hermione answered. "But I know it's not going to be at all easy and we've already had enough challenges to last us all a life time."  
"If you do want to find your parents, Hermione. I will help you but I do think we all need a break to properly recover from all of this." Fred said.  
"Thank you Fred but like you said, I think we all need a break without worrying about hunting down my parents." Hermione answered. "We'll have to help get Hogwarts ready for the start of term then I'll hopefully be returning so we'll have enough to keep us going for the time being."  
"Are you definitely returning to Hogwarts in September?" Ginny answered, overhearing Hermione and Fred's coversation.  
"I've been seriously thinking about it." Hermione replied.  
"You've got to come back, Mione. I'll be returning and we'd be in the same year." Ginny begged. "I don't think I'll have to resit my 6th year. Or so I hope."  
"Me and you should go back Fred and resit our last year and do our NEWTS." George said.  
"You can't be serious mate?" Fred laughed.  
"No I'm not Sirius, I'm George." George joked.  
"Oh hardehar." Fred laughed. "Not funny!"  
"Can you imagine McGonagall if we said we were wanting to come back?" George said.  
"She'd definitely think we're joking." Fred answered. "Either that or she'd retire early."  
"Why would you two go back? You've got a successful shop so you don't need your NEWTS." Ginny wondered.  
"My dear little sister, I was only joking when I suggested that we go back to Hogwarts. I wasn't actually being serious." George replied however Fred was deep in thought at the prospect of it.  
"Next you'll be saying you're both going to apply for jobs at the Ministry." Harry laughed.  
"Fred. I was only joking mate. You aren't actually thinking about it?" George wondered as if he was reading Fred's mind.  
"No of course I wasn't thinking about going back to Hogwarts. That is a completely mental idea." Fred replied.

*****  
Do you think Fred and George should go back to Hogwarts?


	28. Chapter 28 - Ron and Molly

**Chapter 28 – Ron and Molly**

For everyone, it felt surreal to think that Voldemort was gone and that Harry had defeated him. For most of the Weasley family, they were finding it hard to come to terms with what had happened. It was a feeling that none of them could really explain. They were extremely happy that Voldemort was gone but there was still that feeling that it wasn't all over and that it would all kick off again.

For the likes of Molly, Arthur, Lupin and Sirius, they had all lived through two wizarding wars now and seen so many of their friends die because of Voldemort and his followers. Molly thanked her lucky stars every single day that every one of her children were alive and had managed to survive as her own brothers had been horrible murdered during the first wizarding war.

Then there was Bill, Charlie and Percy all who vaguely remember the first war (Fred and George were far too young). They remember being sent to live with their Aunt Murial while their parents did stuff with the Order. All three of them worried about their parents constantly, even Percy did when he had fallen out with them.

Molly had tried her very best to be strong for her family. She'd busy herself with the house hold chores, even though Kreacher insisted on doing them all. Arthur was knee deep in work at the Ministry as they were trying to clear up the huge mess that Voldemort and his followers had left behind. There were trials going on constantly at the Ministry as they tried to work out who was under Voldemort's influence or working on their own accord. It didn't help that many of their Muggle born workers were still in hiding and refusing to come out due to fear. Percy, Bill and Charlie were all helping their Father out at the Ministry as Charlie was in no hurry to return to Romania. He was enjoying being back with his family.

******  
Ron was probably struggling the most out of everyone. He was withdrawn and quiet, often opting to stay in his bedroom away from the others. He'd get annoyed at the smallest things and loose his tempter if people annoyed him. George and Ginny seemed to get on his nerves the most. He knew not to start on Fred or he'd have Hermione on his case, so he stayed away from Fred and Hermione.

Harry seemed to be on great form considering what he had been through. He and Ginny were dating again and were totally loved up, spending quite a lot of time together which didn't go down too well with Ron. If Ron made a snide comment about Ginny and Harry's relationship, Ginny would threaten to hex him. It was Molly that finally decided to confront Ron about the matter, after another outburst from him.

"Ron, what is wrong?" She asked her youngest son.  
"Nothing!" Ron snapped back, trying to get away but Molly grabbed his arm.  
"There is clearly something wrong with you Ronald. You're snapping at everyone, starting unessecary arguments and you keep yourself locked up in your room." Molly stated, her voice laced with concern.  
"Just leave me alone!" Ron snapped and tried to get away.  
"Ron, look we're only trying to help you." Molly cried. "If there's something bothering you, I want to help."  
"I'm not sleeping well because I keep having horrible nightmares. I have to watch my two best friends being all loved up and I feel more alone than I've ever felt before and no one seems to notice that I exsist." Ron finally admitted. "Even George doesn't care much about me."  
"That's not true Ron. We all care about you and love you." Molly answered. "Have the sleeping potions not been working?"  
"They did in the beginning but the nightmares are too strong, Mum. They're really starting to scare me." Ron confessed.  
"We'll have to try something a bit stronger then and see if that works." Molly said. "I'll send an owl to St Mungos."  
"Mum, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me. I should be happy that the war is over but I feel like I can't. It's not just the nightmares that I get when I try to sleep, it's during the day time too." Ron confessed to his Mum. "It's like I'm in constant contact with a dementor."  
"We will help get you through his Ron." Molly answered.

"At first I felt numb when we returned here at the battle then I couldn't shake off the nightmares. The potion you gave me did work but then I kept getting flashbacks and I still do." Ron admitted as his Mum made him a cup of tea.

"I jump at every little noise I hear and I get annoyed at everyone for no reason at all, even though it's not their fault." Ron continued as Molly listened, her heart shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Look Ron, we've all been through a horrible, horrible experience and you all have seen so many horrors that will live with you forever but we all will get through this and I know you might not think it at this moment in time but you will be happy again. I felt exactly the same way after the first wizarding war when my brothers were killed. It was the lowest I have ever felt in my life but your father helped me through it." Molly admitted. "It wasn't at all easy but we eventually got better. Unfortunately this war has brought back all those horrible memories."  
"What happened Mum?" Ron asked.

"Well during the first war, your Father and I were in the Order and in hiding. Dumbledore made us all go into hiding. My brothers weren't so lucky, they were murdered as were Harry's parents. Neville's parents were tortured and they haven't been right since. So many of our friends were murdered around then, we were lucky we weren't too but I had to stay alive for my boys. You were only a baby at the time and Ginny wasn't even born. I was thinking constantly about you all, that gave me reason to fight. I didn't want you all growing up in a horrible world. Unfortunately you-know-who returned and we were all at risk again." Molly answered, welling up.  
"I'm sorry Mum." Ron apologised not knowing what else to say.

"My job was to protect my children the best I could but then you all were at Hogwarts and went through so much. You got into so many dangerous situations with Harry and Ginny had that horrible diary. So many times I was waiting on an owl appearing to tell me that something bad had happened to one of you." Molly cried.

Ron thought back to all the times that he, Harry and Hermione had put themselves at risk during their 6 years at Hogwarts. In their first year they managed to find the Philosopher's in their second year they ventured into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. Then in their third year they freed an on the run prisoner. Ron seemed to have a lucky escape in their fourth year as it was Harry who had to compete in the triwizard tournament but Ron had to deal with Hermione, whom he had a massive crush on, dating his older brother.

In his fifth year Ron and his friends had to deal with being a prefect and Umbridge and her rules while sticking by Harry when most people seemed to turn against him. In his sixth year he managed to get himself a girlfriend in Lavender Brown which was great and he got himself a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. At the end of his sixth year, Dumbledore was killed. He then set out on what appeared to be an impossible mission to find and destory horcruxes. Of course he walked out on his friends when they needed him the most and for that he would never forgive himself.

"You've had to deal with so much Ronald, so much and it broke my heart to see that all happen to you and not be able to do anything about it." Molly cried.  
"Honestly Mum, we got through it all, didn't we?" Ron answered, trying not to cry himself.  
"We did Ron and I honestly don't know how we managed it. How you all managed it. You are all so much stronger than I give you credit for. I couldn't have done it at your age." Molly sniffed.

Molly and Ron continued to have a heart to heart with both of them opening up about things they had never told one another before. Ron felt much better after his chat with his Mum and felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Mum, what do you really think about Fred dating Hermione?" Ron wondered.  
"At first I was very surprised. I never had Hermione down as Fred's type but I always imagined Hermione marrying into our family. Although for a while I did think you and her would get together." Molly admitted.  
"So did I at a time. I was always such a git towards her and treated her as though she was one of us boys. Then when she started dating Fred, I acted like a jealous git towards the two of them, not to mention my outburst the other night." Ron said. "But I'm happy that she's happy. She deserves to be."  
"I'm glad you've finally accepted the two of them Ron. The two of them are very much in love and she's calmed Fred down so much. They remind me so much of your father and I." Molly answered with a small smile.  
"What about Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.  
"I'm not at all surprised. Ginny has always liked Harry, ever since that day on Platform 9 ¾ when you first went off to Hogwarts." Molly replied. "I did think Harry didn't see her in that way due to Ginny being your sister but they are wonderful together."  
"At first I was shocked and a little annoyed, after all my best mate was dating my little sister so I was a bit worried. But I knew how well they got on and that Harry wouldn't dare break her heart. He missed her so much when we were away." Ron said.  
"I do hope that one day Hermione and Harry will be members of this family properly although I already see them as another daughter and son." Molly admitted. "What about you Ron?"  
"Oh I don't know. I did date Lavender Brown for a while but she unfortunately died after being bit by Greyback. There's no one else that I really like at the moment." Ron answered with a small sigh.  
"What about that Luna girl?" Molly wondered. "She's cute and a sweetheart."  
"Yeah she's cool. I didn't get her in the beginning. I thought she was a bit loony but she's alright once you get to know her." Ron answered.  
"Or those pretty twins that were in your year." Molly said.  
"Padma and Parvati?" Ron wondered. "I took Padma to the Yule Ball and that was a disaster."  
"That was years ago though Ron. She might have forgiven and forgotten." Molly said.  
"I guess so. I'm in no hurry to fall in love." Ron admitted.


	29. Chapter 29 - Hermione and Ginny

I'm sorry to everyone who tried to read this chapter before. I have no idea what happened to it when I uploaded it. I've also realised that I had skipped chapter 28.

**Chapter 29 – Hermione and Ginny**  
Hermione Granger was sat crossed legged on her bed as she flicked through a photo album she had found of her time at Hogwarts. One photo stood out which was one of her favourites, one of her and Fred at the Yule Ball. It was the night they had became a couple. Fred wore a huge smile on his handsome face as he waved at the camera, the other arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blushed slightly in the photo as she too waved at the camera, her arm wrapped around Fred's waist. She smiled into herself as she looked at the rest of the photos, some of which had been taken with her muggle camera, others with a magical one. Her quietness was interupted by Ginny bouncing into the bedroom, her flaming red hair flowing behind her.

"Hello Gin." Hermione chirped.  
"Hey Mione." Ginny replied happily.  
"How are you Gin?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh I'm brilliant Hermione. I couldn't be better actually." Ginny chirped back. "You?"  
"Yeah I'm good, considering." Hermione replied. "How are you and Harry?"  
"Wonderful, thank you. He loves me Hermione, he actual loves me." Ginny grinned back, gushing.  
"I know he does Ginny. I can see it in his eyes." Hermione answered. "You two are made for each other."  
"Just like you and Fred are." Ginny chirped, sitting down on her bed across from Hermione. "So what happened between you two the other night?"  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, feeling her face blush.  
"The night everyone went to visit Tonks, when you and Fred were alone. George said you'd locked the bedroom door." Ginny answered. "Then you returned to the living room and looked quite flushed. I know something happened."  
"We finally slept together." Hermione admitted, feeling her face blush.  
"You did WHAT?" Ginny asked, excitedly.  
"Shhh Gin. I don't want the whole house to know." Hermione urged.  
"Sorry. I just got a bit over excited." Ginny answered, jumping on Hermione to hug her. "What was it like? Though don't go into too much detail, he is my brother after all."  
"Well I'm not going to lie, but it did hurt but other than that, it was great." Hermione replied. "Fred is an amazing guy. Have you and Harry?"  
"Nope we haven't yet. Neither of us have slept with anyone yet so it's kind of awkward." Ginny answered. "I do want to though."  
"Don't rush into it Ginny and wait until both of you are completely ready so it'll be less awkward." Hermione said. "It would be good to speak about it first and find out what both of you want."  
"I want it to be special, Hermione but I'm just worried that's all." Ginny confessed.  
"And it will be Gin. Just speak to Harry about it all and take it all one step at a time." Hermione answered, trying her best to advise her friend.

She jumped off her bed and dashed to her trunk, rummaging through the large amount of books until she found a muggle medical one.

"Here have a flick through this." Hermione spoke, handing the book to Ginny. "It may or may not be of some use to you."

Hermione also found some muggle gossip magazines that might have been of some use to Ginny.

"The pictures in this don't move. It's odd." Ginny commented, flicking through a magazine called Teen Vogue.  
"Ginny, how are you really feeling?" Hermione asked.  
"What about?" Ginny wondered.  
"The end of war? The situation we're in now?" Hermione asked.  
"I guess it hasn't sunk in properly yet that it's possibly over." Ginny replied. "Do you still have nightmares?"  
"Not really anymore. The potions Molly has given me seem to be working." Hermione replied.  
"Yeah same here. I've had a feel flashbacks but other than that I've been ok." Ginny said.  
"I keep having flashbacks of being tortured by Bellatrix. I just can't shift those memories at all Gin, no matter how hard I try." Hermione confessed.  
"Oh Hermione." Ginny said, moving to beside her bed.  
"I'm never going to forget about it, ever and I'm left with this horrible scar on my arm from it too." Hermione cried, pulling up her cardigan sleeve.  
"Oh Hermione, I really had no idea." Ginny gasped. "Does it hurt?"  
"Not anymore. It just feels all tingly when I touch it, like it's cold." Hermione answered.  
"I can't believe she did this to you Mione." Ginny squeaked.  
"She's gone now thankfully. She can't hurt me or anyone else anymore." Hermione answered. "Although she nearly had you too Gin."  
"I know Mione but she didn't and she didn't hurt Mum either." Ginny answered.  
"Thank goodness she didn't. I don't know what I would have done if either of you had been hurt or killed." Hermione sniffed.

Ginny pulled her best friend into a hug as tears fell from her own eyes. Ginny wasn't one for crying but for once she let her guard down and cried. The two friends cried in each other's arms for a short while, letting their emotions out. Ginny pulled out of the hug and dried her eyes on a tissue.

"I think that felt good to get that out of my system." Ginny admitted.  
"Sometimes it's good to have a good cry and let everything out." Hermione answered.  
"I do feel much better." Ginny said. "Just don't tell any of my brothers of me crying or I'll never live it down."  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Hermione smiled.  
"What were you doing before I came in here anyways?" Ginny wondered.  
"Looking through this photo album I found from our time at Hogwarts. It brought back so many memories." Hermione answered, handing the photo album to Ginny.  
"I really hope you go back to Hogwarts in September. It'll be great to have you in my classes." Ginny said.  
"Yeah it would be good to have a decent female friend in my classes this time. I had to endure Lavender and Parvati gossiping about make up constantly." Hermione laughed.  
"Poor Lavender. I can't believe that evil bastard, Greyback bit her." Ginny seethed. "I never liked her but still, it's a horrible way to die."  
"I know and I did everything I could to help her but it was too late." Hermione said sadly.  
"What did happen to Greyback?" Ginny wondered.  
"He was killed by Professor Trelawney I think." Hermione replied. "He was definitely killed though."  
"Oh good. So he's not going to be preying on more young girls now." Ginny answered.  
"Nope he's not." Hermione said. "Gin, do you think I'm mad if I wanted to find my parents again?"  
"You want to find your parents again?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes. I've been seriously thinking about it. Obviously it won't be for a while as I want to wait until everything is back to normal here but I really miss them Ginny." Hermione answered.  
"I think you should Hermione." Ginny said. "If you need any help with finding them, I'll try and help you."  
"Thank you Gin. I really want too but I don't even know where to begin." Hermione said. "Fred said that we should wait for a while, give ourselves a break."  
"I think we all deserve a break now. We've been through so much." Ginny said.  
"I might wait until I finish Hogwarts before I go and find them, that way it won't affect my studies." Hermione said. "But who knows what will happen."  
"You're best friends with Harry Potter so goodness knows what will happen." Ginny giggled.


	30. Chapter 30 - Football

Ok guys, I am not the biggest football fan so I apologise for my crappy explaining of the game in this chapter. I hope you don't mind what I've done in this chapter. I really want to introduce the wizarding kids to more muggle things.

Chapter 30 – Football

The sun was splitting the slates over Grimmauld Place the following morning. Fred stood staring out his bedroom window, watching a man walk his dog through the park across from the house.

"I want to get outside today." Fred stated to his twin.  
"We could get Harry to teach us that muggle game he told us about." George said moving to look out the window too. "Is there anyone watching the house?"  
"There doesn't seem to be. I've only seem a couple of people walking their dogs and that's been it." Fred answered.  
"Yeah I didn't see anyone either when I looked out, just the bin men." George said.  
"Then it should be safe enough." Fred said.

Fred and George left their room to find the others to see if they wanted to venture outside to the grass area across from the house. They found Harry and Ron tucking into breakfast in the kitchen while the girls were helping Molly with some washing.

"How do you guys feel about going outside for a bit today?" Fred asked Harry and Ron.  
"We want you Harry to show us that muggle game you were talking about." George added.  
"Football?" Harry asked.  
"Yes that one." Fred replied.  
"The one Dean Thomas never shut up about." George said.  
"Have you got a football?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah I have one in my trunk from the last time we were here." Harry answered.  
"What are you lot planning?" Ginny asked, entering the kitchen.  
"Harry is going to teach us how to play football." George answered.  
"Can I come?" Ginny asked.  
"Of course you and Hermione can come." Fred replied.  
"Harry might need Hermione to help him out." George laughed.  
"What does Harry need me to help him with now?" Hermione wondered, entering with a large pile of laundry in her arms.  
"He's going to teach us all about football." Fred answered.  
"And do you think that I'd know anything about football?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You don't know anything about football?" Fred gasped.  
"No I don't Fred. You know I'm not the biggest fan of sports, muggle or Quidditch." Hermione replied.  
"Well now I have to say I am very shocked at you Miss Granger." George gasped, pretending to act shocked.  
"Do you know anything at all about muggle sports?" Ginny asked.  
"I did play a bit of hockey when I was at muggle school but that was about it." Hermione answered.  
"Hockey?" Fred and George asked at the same time.  
"How many muggle sports are there?" Ron asked.  
"There are quite a few Ronald. There are sports that are mainly played by men such as football and rugby then there's sports played by mainly women such as hockey and netball. Then you've sports played by both such as tennis." Hermione explained to the others who looked at her as though she was from another planet, all except Harry who knew all about the sports.  
"Bloody hell." Ron gasped.  
"I think we'll just stick with football for now." Fred said.  
"Hermione you'll have to tell me all about these sports at some point." Ginny chirped.  
"I'm very surprised we never studied them in muggle studies classes." Hermione said.

Molly had actually allowed the group to venture outside the house to enjoy the glorious sunshine that was beaming down over Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Lupin insisted in accompanying them just in case something happened. Harry grabbed the football and led his friends out to the patch of green across from the house.

"Right no use of magic at all while we are out here." Sirius warned. "So wands away."  
"Ok guys, we need to split into two even teams. Hermione and Ginny are you playing?" Harry asked.  
"Go on Mione, it'll be good fun." Fred urged.  
"Ok, ok count me in." Hermione answered.  
"Ron and I will pick teams." Harry stated. "I'll pick Sirius, Ginny and Fred."  
"So that leaves me with Lupin, Hermione and George." Ron said.  
"What do we do?" Fred asked.  
"Give the man time." Sirius laughed.

"Ok guys. There's two goals at either end of the pitch. Usually there's a goal keeper but since there's so few of us, we'll not worry about a keeper for now. Like Quidditch you have to score goals into the net. We don't have an actual net but we do have some cones." Harry explained. He picked up two red coloured, plastic cones and set them on the grass to show the others the goals.  
"What do the rest of us have to do?" George wondered.  
"Try and score goals I'm assuming." Fred answered, looking confused.  
"Well yes but it's not as easy as that." Hermione said. "I think you should place us all on the pitch, Harry."

Harry did just that. He placed Sirius and Lupin closest to the goals with Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George playing midfield. Hermione came up with the idea that the teams should play in different colours. Harry's team were in red while Ron's team were in black.

"One of the main rules of football is that you are not allowed to touch the ball with your hands as that will be a foul." Harry spoke. "You are not allowed any tripping up, pushing or hurting the other team's players."  
"So it's much cleaner than Quidditch?" Fred asked, his blue eyes wide.  
"Yes, well it's supposed to be but some players don't play it like that." Harry answered. "If you do foul, you can get a yellow card and if it's really bad, you can get a red one which means you get sent off."  
"Oh so that's what Dean always meant when he spoke about red cards." Ron gasped.

Harry continued to explain the game and the rules with Hermione's help. The others listened carefully, taking in the new information.

"Now does everyone know the rules?" Harry asked.  
"Who's going to mind the goals?" Hermione asked.  
"Sirius and Lupin, will you do that? You're both allowed to use your hands." Harry asked.

Both men agreed and took their positions near the goals again.

"Shall we play?" Harry asked.

Harry and Ron took the spot in the centre of the small pitch, the ball between their feet. Harry kicked it straight to Ginny who kicked it to Fred. There was a lot of nervous passing of the ball between the players on both teams. It was a lot tamer and quieter than a Quidditch game, boring Ron thought. It wasn't easy playing with only four players per team and Harry wished more of his friends were there, in particular Dean Thomas who knew all about football. Fred was the first person to take a shot at the goals, kicking the ball straight past Lupin, meaning he scored.

"Well done Fred." Harry commented, clapping his hands then high fiving Fred.  
"I know it appears boring at the moment but maybe we could get some of our friends together to play with us." Harry said.  
"How many players are in a team anyway?" Ron asked.  
"There are 11 players in a football team but you can play five a side football too." Harry replied. "But remember, the keeper always stays in his own area."

They began playing again, passing the ball to one another. Hermione took the ball and ran off with it, keeping it close to her feet. She past Fred who jumped out of her way which gave her an easy shot at the goal. She scored then jumped up and down wooping excidely.

"Fred, I don't think you're supposed to jump out of the way." George laughed.  
"Yeah, you're meant to tackle the person to try and get the ball from them." Harry added.  
"Don't you dare say it was because it was me!" Hermione warned, placing her hands on her hips.  
"I didn't want to hurt you!" Fred muttered.  
"Oh for goodness sake Fred. You would not have hurt me." Hermione scoffed.

Ginny, Ron and George were doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Would you do the same for me?" Ginny asked.  
"Probably not, no." Fred answered sheepishly.  
"Would you pelt a female player in quidditch with a bludger?" Ginny asked.  
"Probably, yes." Fred answered. "Depends on who it was though."  
"Next time Fred, don't be scared to take the ball off me." Hermione said.

They got back to playing. George had great pleasure in tripping Fred up while Ginny tore into Ron. She was just as fiesty on the football pitch as on the Quidditch field. They played for a good half an hour before they returned, sweating to the house, in desperate need of an ice cold drink. Molly had cold bottles of buttebeer and sandwiches sitting waiting on them.


End file.
